Harry Potter à l'Age de Glace
by White-D
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter Age de Glace: Harry est très affecté par la mort de Sirius... Mais quand il rencontre Manny, Sid et Diego sous sa forme animagus...Ces trois là deviendront ils fous à lier? Et avec Scrat en plus... Des aventures au rendez vous !
1. Arrivée très chaleureuse !

Salut, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic !

Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter ou l'Age de Glace...

Et je remercie au passage Kitsune Kyu ! Voilà, j'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous plaira...

* * *

Harry Potter à l'Age de Glace

Harry Potter, surnommé le « Survivant » ou encore « l'Elu », se morfondait dans sa chambre, au 4 Privet Drive. La mort de Sirius l'avait grandement affecté, d'autant plus qu'il pensait en être responsable car, quoi qu'en dise Albus Dumbledore, il se sentait affreusement coupable et essayait en quelque sorte de « faire payer sa sottise » en jeûnant et en s'enfermant dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Les Dursley, eux, n'en avait cure et se disaient qu'avec un peu de chance, leur neveu mourrait bientôt de faim. Ce qui était envisageable, vu les bruits inquiétants qui grondaient et provenaient bien sûr du ventre d'Harry. Et en voyant l'estomac qui tiraillait de douleur le garçon mais qui, comme toujours, ne bronchait point, il y avait effectivement de quoi s'inquiéter…

En regardant d'un peu plus près la chambre, elle semblait extrêmement bien rangé, mis à part le misérable bureau qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce recouvert de divers objets tels que des livres, des journaux de la Gazette du Sorcier qui semblaient ne pas avoir été feuilletés, une imposante pile de lettres adressées au nom d'Harry Potter n'ayant pas été ouvertes ; une autre pile beaucoup plus petite avait seulement été lue puis jetée nonchalamment ou furieusement –cela dépendait de l'humeur du destinataire- sur la surface en bois. Enfin, une cage vide renfermant auparavant une magnifique chouette blanche comme la neige occupait la plus grande partie du bureau. La pièce, si elle était bien rangée, était recouverte de poussière et la seule source de lumière présente était le mince rayon de soleil qui arrivait à percer à travers les rideaux tirés.

Lorsque Harry avait reçu les lettres de ses amis, il avait espéré ne pas y lire des conseils inutiles, mais plutôt voir que ses amis préféraient taire « l'affaire Sirius » et lui raconter des choses merveilleuses qui pourraient lui donner une bouffée d'air dans son océan de désespoir. Peine perdue ! Hermione ne cessait de lui faire des remontrances et de justement « donner des conseils inutiles ». Ron lui, ne faisait guère mieux : il se contentait d'écrire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'il **comprenait** la peine d'Harry mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser dépérir. Pour clore le tout, aucun des deux amis n'avaient donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur, comme l'été dernier. Harry, en lisant cela, arrêta d'ouvrir leurs lettres et ne répondit rien. Il envoya simplement Hedwige à Ron pour qu'il s'en occupe pendant que Harry resterait chez son oncle et sa tante. Dire que Harry était déçu du comportement de ses amis était un euphémisme ! Les seules autres lettres qu'il avait lues étaient celles qu'il avait reçues lors de son seizième anniversaire –les hiboux l'avaient griffé et mordu jusqu'au sang pour qu'il ouvre son courrier-. Les volatiles n'étaient partis que lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'Harry avait parcouru les lettres de A à Z ( nda : Quel jeu de mots ! ). Il s'aperçut qu'il avait obtenu les BUSES nécessaires pour sa carrière d'Auror ; qu'il pouvait dès à présent utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard et qu'il pourrait devenir… Animagus ! Ron, Hermione et Remus semblait s'être donner le mot car ils avaient tous envoyé le même livre qui permettait d'apprendre à devenir un animagus. S'en était suivi les habituels gâteaux de Mme Weasley et d'Hagrid. Depuis lors, il s'était entraîné durement et avait enfin réussi : il pouvait à présent se métamorphoser en chat noir avec une tache blanche sur le front ou en une magnifique panthère –noire- aux yeux émeraudes. Un exploit ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée et le brun l'attendait avec impatience ! Harry n'avait pu –à son grand damne- acheter lui-même ses fournitures scolaires : Dumbledore avait jugé bon de s'occuper personnellement de ces achats… Et Harry avait largement eu le temps de maudire son directeur un bon milliard de fois. Le Survivant avait déjà fait ses devoirs de vacances car, pour oublier la culpabilité qui le rongeait, il s'était plongé avec acharnement dans le travail…

Aujourd'hui comme n'importe quels autres jours, Harry était étalé de tout son long sur son lit. Il n'avait plus mangé grand chose depuis des semaines et il sentait ses côtes saillantes sous ses doigts. L'adolescent n'osait plus regarder son reflet dans le miroir de peur d'y découvrir un corps décharné. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de la vérité : sa peau était pâle comme la mort et ses cheveux d'ébène tombaient en désordre sur ses minces épaules. De plus, il avait une forte fièvre qui le faisait grelotter. Harry était maintenant bien incapable de se lever tellement il était épuisé. Le garçon essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir pour oublier sa misère ; il prit inconsciemment sa forme animagus chat et se lova aussi confortablement que possible dans les couvertures. Le félin tomba doucement dans les limbes du sommeil en priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il ne pensait pas que son souhait serait exaucé de cette façon…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

De la neige… partout. Le vent soufflait à une vitesse incroyable au dessus du sol recouvert d'une neige immaculée… Pas si immaculée que ça à bien y regarder : un petite, minuscule forme noire gisait dans la neige qui la recouvrait peu à peu. La dite forme ressemblait à une boule de poils noirs au milieu desquels se trouvait une touffe blanche comme la neige… Comme celle qui entourait le corps d'Harry –ou du moins, celui de sa forme animagus-. Car c'était bien Harry qui était là ; il était pour le moment inconscient et donc ignorait pour l'instant où il avait atterri. Mais si personne ne venait, Harry allait bientôt mourir de froid…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un peu plus tard, Harry se réveilla au son de voix inconnues… Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec… Un tigre ! Mais pas n'importe lequel, un de ceux qui ont d'immenses canines aiguisées comme des sabres et que l'on voit dans les livres d'Histoire. Et ce tigre à dents de sabre était accompagné d'un… paresseux se tenant sur deux pattes ?! Et derrière ces deux-là, un éléphant gigantesque à poils longs… euh rectification : un gigantesque mammouth le regardait bizarrement. Harry, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, resta muet d'étonnement. Le tigre s'adressa à lui :

« Bonjour boule de poils ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il faut dire que le pauvre petit chat était terrifié par les longs crocs qui faisaient exactement la même taille que son petit corps.

« P't'être qu'il sait pas parler ? Moi c'est Sid, le gros là-bas c'est Manny… commença le paresseux.

-Je ne suis pas gros ! C'est ma fourrure qui fait de l'épaisseur ! le coupa le-dit Manny.

-Et le tigre avec des dents de lapin c'est Diego », finit-il.

Ce fut trop d'émotions pour Harry qui s'évanouit devant les yeux éberlués des trois animaux préhistoriques.

« Ah bravo Sid ! » s'écrièrent Manny et Diego.

« C'est quoi comme bestiole à votre avis ? J'en ai jamais vu de semblable auparavant, demanda enfin Sid après un silence prolongé.

-J'sais pas…Mais vaudrait mieux se dépêcher de migrer vers le Sud car la température se refroidit considérablement et la boule de poils semble l'avoir remarqué elle aussi », dit Diego.

En effet, la « boule de poils » encore dans les vapes frissonnait violemment à cause du froid.

« Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous le porte…

-Je m'en charge ! » décida Diego.

Sid prit délicatement le chat dans ses bras et le posa sur le dos du tigre. Les trois compères se mirent alors en marche dans la tempête glaciale, avec eux, Harry Potter surnommé le « Survivant ».

« Si un jour on m'avait dit ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru… » murmura Manny en regardant Diego porter Harry alors que le mammouth avait Sid sur le dos…

* * *

Et maintenant : les reviews SVP ! Ca me motiverait beaucoup si je pouvais en avoir parce que pour l'instant, je suis en manque d'inspiration ! Comme quoi, ça passe vite... 


	2. Et alors ?

Salut, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer: C'est le truc habituel...

Réponses aux reviews:

4rine: Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite !

nagoya: J'ai changé le résumé mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit plus "accrocheur"... C'est difficile de susciter l'attention en si peu de mots ! Tu avais du temps à perdre ? ... Je devrais me sentir vexée non ? Mais merci quand même !

system: Tu n'avais jamais vu ce genre de crossover ? J'en suis contente, parce que j'essaye de faire dans l'originalité ! Je ne connais pas de Crossover Harry Potter/Sonic mais j'avais déjà vu un défi qui demandait ces critères là ! Je ne sais pas si, depuis, quelqu'un a relevé le défi, mais j'aurais bien voulu le faire ! Si tu veux, tu peux me proposer d'écrire une histoire avec Harry et Shadow, je suis partante ! Il faut juste m'écrire tout ce que tu veux qu'il y ait dans la fic et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Enfin, envoie-moi juste une review !

cicin: J'ai changé le résumé comme je l'ai indiqué plus haut à nagoya, mais comme je l'ai dit: c'est assez difficile d'intéresser les lecteurs en si peu de mots et sans dévoiler trop l'histoire !

Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira autant que le 1er et peut-être même plus !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Et alors ?

Reprenons : un mammouth du nom de Manny se tenait devant lui et portait Sid, un paresseux marchant sur deux pattes. Lui, était transporté par Diego, le tigre ayant deux canines longues comme des sabres : autrement dit un tigre à dents de sabre. C'était ce que se répétait mentalement Harry qui en avait conclu qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps –par il ne sait quel moyen- et qu'il était retourné à l'ère glacière. Donc, deux choix se présentaient à lui : primo, il pouvait chercher s'il y avait des humains qui vivraient par hasard dans cette dimension et qui comprendraient un adolescent sorcier de 16 ans venant du XX ème siècle. '_Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver avec des hommes de la préhistoire'_ se disait Harry. Secundo, l'animagus pouvait simplement rester auprès des trois animaux qui l'avaient, il fallait bien l'avouer, plutôt bien accueilli. Et le tigre ne l'avait pas dévoré comme il le craignait, mais le portait car lui-même ne pensait pas être capable de tenir sur ses pattes complètement gelées. Harry préféra donc choisir la deuxième option en attendant de trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez lui dans sa propre époque. Harry fit ce que sa conscience lui dictait : se lover le plus confortablement possible dans la fourrure sécurisante, chaleureuse et protectrice de Diego. C'était la première fois depuis bien des semaines que le Survivant se plongeait dans un sommeil ô combien réparateur. Diego sentit le changement de position de son « protégé » mais ne dit rien. Il avait senti l'odeur d'Harry et y avait perçu des caractéristiques félines; c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé le tigre à prendre soin d'un membre de sa race…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un peu plus tard, Harry perçut de l'agitation autour de lui. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux encore ensommeillés et regarda autour de lui. Le chat était perché à une hauteur inhabituelle pour lui ce qui indiquait qu'il était toujours sur le dos de l'autre félin. Ces deux-là, ainsi que Manny et Sid, étaient arrivés dans une clairière entourée d'arbres. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neige cette fois-ci mais la température demeurait suffisamment basse pour que le froid s'infiltre dans la fourrure d'Harry, le faisant frissonner.

Harry n'eut le temps d'en voir plus qu'il était violemment –selon son avis- projeté hors de son nid confortable et douillet. La boule de poils roula sur elle-même pour enfin se cogner contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête en bas et les pattes en haut. Le choc entre la boule de poils et l'arbre provoqua la chute d'une dizaine de glands sur la tête d'Harry. Et avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », une créature issu du croisement entre un rat et un écureuil se jeta sur lui et grimpa dans l'arbre avec tous les glands qui étaient tombés.

« Alors petit, maintenant que tu es réveillé, dis-nous comment tu t'appelles, lui demanda gentiment Sid.

-Tu aurais pu faire plus attention, maintenant il est complètement déboussolé ! » lui reprocha Diego.

Car c'était bien Sid qui avait poussé Harry pour le déloger de la fourrure de Diego ; et le paresseux n'y était pas allé de main morte.

« Il n'est pas en sucre ton petit protégé et puis au moins, j'ai réussi à le réveiller, tu devrais m'en remercier, répliqua Sid.

-Parce que je devrais te remercier ?!

-Ben oui, tu voulais savoir d'où il venait alors je l'ai réveiller pour qu'on l'interroge !

-T'aurais pu attendre qu'il se réveille tout seul non ?!! s'énerva Diego.

-J'ai fait ce que je jugeais bon et voilà ! se défendit Sid. Et puis 'il', qui nous dit que c'est un garçon ? Ca pourrait très bien être une fille ! »

Harry, qui était resté silencieux jusque là se vexa quelque peu : '_il n'avait pas l'air d'une fille, si ?'_. Il fut coupé dans son élan par Manny :

« Le mieux se serait de lui demander non ? »

Ce qui évita une des innombrables disputes entre les deux mammifères, à savoir Sid et Diego.

« Bon alors t'es un garçon ou une fille ? » demanda enfin Sid.

Le félin allait finalement pouvoir répondre ! Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya d'en faire sortir quelques sons. Peine perdue ! Sa voix était comme bloquée dans sa gorge : il était aphone ! Juste au moment où il avait le plus besoin de s'exprimer… Les trois autres attendaient toujours que leur compagnon parle et n'avait pas encore compris ce que tentait de leurs dire Harry au travers de gestes désespérés. Le brun pointait du doigt sa gorge inutilisable en espérant leur faire comprendre son problème. Heureusement, au bout d'un quart d'heure interminable, Manny vint à son secours en expliquant à Diego et Sid ce que lui-même avait compris à peine une minute auparavant.

« Alors tu ne peux plus parler ? l'interrogea Sid. Harry hocha la tête.

-Et tu es un garçon ? Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Je le savais ! s'écria Diego.

-Et tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Sid.

Harry le regarda bizarrement. Comme Manny et Diego le faisaient.

« Ben quoi ? »

Les autres animaux l'ignorèrent superbement, et Manny et Diego cherchèrent un nom qui pourrait le mieux correspondre à Harry. Bientôt, Sid se joignit aussi à la conversation. Harry, lui, n'y faisait plus attention pour son propre bien, depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots « Norbert » ( nda : … ), « Coquille St Jacques » et « Drago » ( nda : Et c'est ainsi que l'auteure trépassa suite à une crise de fou rire… fin. ).

« Et si on l'appelait Boule de poils ? proposa le tigre à dents de sabre.

-Mais 'Boule de poils' c'est féminin et lui c'est un garçon ! opposa Sid.

-Et alors Monsieur le champion de la Grammaire ? » Diego, piqué à vif, fit sortir ses griffes acérées. Sid déglutit difficilement.

« Rien rien !

-Alors va pour Boule de poils ! approuva Manny. 'Boule de poils' se cacha la tête entre les pattes, mort de honte.

Après la fin de ce débat, Harry baptisé 'Boule de poils' sentit une douleur au niveau de l'estomac l'envahir. Inquiets, les mammifères préhistoriques lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Un grondement provenant du ventre du chat répondit à sa place.

« Mais depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas mangé ? demanda Diego, consterné. On dirait que ça fait des semaines que tu n'as rien n'avalé tellement tu es maigre ! »

Harry baissa la tête honteux. Mais il était décidé à ne rien avaler tant qu'il ne se serait pas pardonné sa faute à propos de Sirius ! '_Sirius…'_. Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant une nouvelle dispute entre ses trois 'sauveurs'. Ils se demandaient ce que Harry allait bien pouvoir manger car ils s'interrogeaient sur les goûts alimentaires du félin.

« Mais ça se voit qu'il est carnivore ! répétait Diego. Regarde ses oreilles pointues capables d'entendre n'importe quels sons ! Et ses yeux ! Des yeux aigus et calculateurs ! C'est un chasseur, il n'y a aucun doute !

-N'importe quoi ! répliquait Sid. C'est un herbivore comme nous les paresseux ! Il a une fourrure toute douce, exactement comme moi ! Et en plus, il est beaucoup trop petit pour chasser quoique se soit ! C'est plutôt lui qui se ferait tuer si tu veux mon avis ! Il est minuscule ! »

Et leur petite « conversation » durait, durait… Et le pauvre chat qui attendait qu'ils aient fini.

« Au secours… » se dit tout bas Manny.

_«_ _Au secours »_ se disait mentalement Harry au même moment.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que je pourrai bientôt poster le prochain chapitre pas encore écrit ! Et des reviews seraient les bienvenues !


	3. Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

Me revoilà avec le 3ème chapitre !

Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter ou l'Age de Glace.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

4rine: Merci beaucoup de suivre l'histoire, voilà la suite !

whitangel: C'est très gentil, merci ! Eh oui, c'est un crossover original, je crois bien que je suis la 1ère à en faire un comme ça ! Et voilà la suite attendue !

Pour les autres reviews, j'espère n'en avoir oublié aucune, j'ai NORMALEMENT dû y répondre !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Résumé des précédents chapitres : Harry étant devenu animagus lors des vacances d'été, il attendait avec impatience que celles-ci s'achèvent. Il se retrouve par il ne sait quel moyen à l'Age de Glace et y rencontre Manny le mammouth, Sid le paresseux et Diego le tigre à dents de sabre. Ceux-ci ont rapidement pris Harry sous leur aile et l'ont baptisé « Boule de poils ». En effet, l'animagus chat était devenu aphone et ne pouvait donc pas donner son nom, d'où la nécessité d'en trouver un nouveau. A présent, les trois animaux préhistoriques doivent trouver de la nourriture pour Harry…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sid et Diego se disputaient toujours tandis que Manny et Harry attendait patiemment la fin de leur énième querelle. Un objet blanc non-identifié tomba alors sur le nez d'Harry. Un flocon de neige ! Le félin leva alors la tête vers le ciel : des milliers de flocons blancs virevoltaient dans le ciel bleu presque blanc. C'était magnifique ! C'était comme si des boules de cotons dansaient un ballet imaginaire et finissaient leur course dans le parterre de neige de plus en plus compacte…

Manny écoutait une fois de plus d'une oreille distraite la joute verbale de ses amis. Cherchant des yeux quelque chose de plus distrayant à regarder, il tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune : celui-ci admirait, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, les flocons de neige tombant des nuages blancs. Manny fit une petit sourire en coin : c'était incroyable comme la boule de poils s'enthousiasmait pour si peu. Comme si ce petit avait connu des épreuves difficiles, sans profiter de la vie… Non, impossible… Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu une ombre dans ces yeux verts, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regardait toujours le ciel mais… Son regard s'était assombri. Assombri à cause des souvenirs. La neige… Il aimait beaucoup la neige. A cause de ce _souvenir_.

_Flash back :_

_Il faisait froid. Très froid. Et même trop froid. Le petit Harry âgé de 6 ans était assis dans la neige, avec pour seuls vêtements un jean et un T-shirt trop grand. Des flocons descendaient lentement du ciel._

_L'Oncle Vernon avait puni Harry pour avoir fait brûlé le repas du soir. Le « monstre » devait passer la nuit entière dehors dans le froid mordant._

_La neige avait toujours fasciné Harry. Le blanc pur, sans aucune tache, et ce blanc qui devenait bleu en fondant au soleil. Le froid reposant et le calme que cette neige provoquait en lui : il aimait ça. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. La lune s'était levée, et les flocons n'avaient pas cessé de tomber et ceux-ci formaient maintenant une couche épaisse et compacte dans laquelle le corps de Harry reposait. Il tremblait comme une feuille à cause du froid, mais bientôt, les tremblements cessèrent. Et il __**les**__ vit. Ses parents. Au bout d'un tunnel était apparue la lumière : sa mère et son père l'avaient entouré de chaleur et d'amour. Et puis plus rien. Le néant. Le garçon ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul…_

_Fin du Flash back_

Harry avait su plus tard qu'il était rentré en hypothermie et avait failli y rester. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas déplu en y repensant parfois. Depuis ce jour, il adorait encore plus –si possible- la neige qui lui avait permis de retrouver ses parents rien qu'une fois…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui donner à manger ? »

Harry revint à la réalité en entendant les voix de Sid et Diego –ainsi que Manny- encore en train de débattre.

« On a qu'à lui apporter tout ce qu'on trouve et on verra ce que Boule de poils aimera ! proposa Sid.

-Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée toi ! s'étonna Diego.

-Alors allons-y ! » décida Manny.

Les trois mammifères partirent donc en quête de nourriture, laissant seul le chaton assis dans la neige. Sid et Manny s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt tandis que Diego se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être une rivière, à en juger par le bruit qui arrivait aux oreilles de Harry. Dès que ses gardiens furent partis, Harry commença avec agilité à monter dans un arbre. Il était hors de question qu'il mange quoique ce soit, foi de Harry Potter ! Même s'il mourrait de faim, il avait juré que rien ne rentrerait dans son petit estomac tant qu'il n'aurait pas expié sa « faute ». Et ce n'était certainement pas ces animaux qui allaient le faire changer d'avis ( nda : on va voir ça… ) ! Le chat fit sortir ses griffes qu'il planta dans l'écorce de l'arbre pour mieux grimper. Par petits bonds, il monta de plus en plus haut jusqu'à atteindre une branche que le félin jugea à peu près stable et hors de portée des trois fous furieux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Manny était à présent tout seul, Sid et lui s'étaient séparés pour trouver chacun de leur côté quelque chose pour remplir l'estomac de Boule de poils. Il était dans une partie de la forêt où des arbres fruitiers poussaient en abondance. Le mammouth faisait confiance à Diego pour trouver de la viande si jamais le petit était carnivore ; Manny n'avait plus qu'à chercher des fruits dans le cas où Boule de poils serait végétarien. Quand à Sid… Manny rit à cette pensée. Le paresseux allait sans doute ramener quelque chose de particulièrement farfelue : Manny espérait seulement que leur pauvre protégé y survivrait…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Diego était arrivé devant un court d'eau. La surface bleue agitée descendait tout le long de la montagne. L'eau était claire et propre, et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la rivière. C'était l'endroit P-A-R-F-A-I-T. Diego sourit sadiquement, une lueur prédatrice présente dans ses yeux de chasseur. Le repas n'allait pas tarder à arriver…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sid déambulait parmi les arbres, scrutant la noirceur de la forêt. Ses yeux se promenaient sur l'étendue de feuilles mortes dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Dans cette partie de la forêt il n'y avait pas neige, même si la température restait très froide ; les épais feuillages des conifères et des caduques étaient assez touffus pour empêcher la neige de tomber. C'était l'endroit idéal…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques heures plus tard, Sid Manny et Diego, avec leurs trouvailles, se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Boule de poils. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à remarquer sa disparition…

« Ben où est-il passé ? » Sid venait d'exprimer à haute voix ce que ses amis se demandaient.

Une fine branche tomba alors sur la tête de Sid. Les trois animaux relevèrent la tête dans un magnifique ensemble : ils virent, perché sur une branche, leur protégé s'accrochant tant bien que mal pour ne pas tomber.

« Descends de là tout de suite ! » s'écria Diego.

Mais le chat ne fit rien d'autre que de tendre la patte et de la lécher d'un air hautain comme pour défier quiconque d'essayer de le faire descendre. Cela eu pour effet d'enrager le tigre qui, avec beaucoup d'élan et un saut spectaculaire, s'agrippa au tronc de l'arbre… Pour finalement s'aplatir comme une crêpe dans la neige.

« Laisse-moi faire. » ordonna Manny avant que Diego ne refasse une fois de plus un essai lamentable.

Le mammouth utilisa alors toute la force de sa trompe pour secouer le pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demander. Harry avait sorti ses griffes pour avoir une meilleur prise mais il doutait fort que le conifère ne se déracine tôt ou tard. Grâce à une secousse plus brusque que les autres, Manny réussi à faire lâcher prise au félin qui commença alors une chute vertigineuse qui fut stoppée par Diego : le tigre avait rattrapé la boule de poils dans sa gueule. Mais Harry n'appréciait guère la position dans laquelle il était et se débattait comme un beau diable. Finalement, Diego eut pitié de lui et le posa délicatement au sol.

« Regarde, on t'a apporté quelque chose ! » lui dit gentiment Sid.

Le paresseux lui tendit… des pommes de pin ?! Le chat détourna dédaigneusement la tête.

« Allez, ne fais pas ton têtu et mange ! » insista Sid.

_« Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi moi ! » _pensa Harry.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Mais Sid n'en démorda pas pour autant et s'avança dangereusement vers Boule de poils.

« Sid, tu ne devrais pas insister, tu vois bien qu'il ne veux pas manger tes pommes de pin ! lui conseilla Manny.

« N'importe quoi, il fait juste son difficile, je vais les lui faire avaler moi ! »

_« Pas question »_ hurla mentalement le concerné.

Harry observa suspicieusement de ses yeux émeraude Sid s'approcher de lui. Le paresseux, confiant s'avançait, les pommes de pin en mains, sans se douter du danger qu'il courrait. Au moment où Sid allait fourrer son infâme nourriture dans la bouche de Boule de poils, les yeux du chat s'illuminèrent ! Et… Sid se fit envoyer valser, les quatre fers en l'air, et rencontra dans sa course un arbre –en fait, il s'était pris l'arbre dans la figure-. Et alors que le paresseux pensait son calvaire finit, sa fourrure devint rose de la tête au pied !

« NAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN !!!!! se lamenta Sid.

-Ca t'apprendra à forcer les gens à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas ! le réprimanda Diego.

-Je me demande comment il a fait ça, se dit Manny à haute voix en regardant fixement Harry.

-Peu importe, nous lui demanderons lorsqu'il aura retrouvé sa voix, pour l'instant, il faut lui donner de la VRAIE nourriture. »

Diego s'approcha prudemment du félin et déposa près de lui un tas de poissons fraîchement pêchés. Manny donna à son tour ses trouvailles : des baies sauvages et des fruits juteux. Harry, suspicieux, scruta tour à tour les yeux de Manny, patients, et les yeux bienveillants de Diego. Ce furent d'ailleurs ceux-ci qui le décidèrent à entamer son repas. Il releva tout de même la tête vers le ciel sombre de la nuit, regardant particulièrement une certaine étoile…

* * *

Fini ! Si vous avez des propositions ou des idées, faîtes-le moi savoir ! Je m'arrangerai pour les mettre dans l'histoire !

Et j'ai une question: préférez-vous que Harry attende encore un moment pour retrouver sa voix ou faut-il qu'elle lui revienne bientôt ? Dites-moi ce que vous préférez !


	4. Une nuit plus ou moins paisible et

Salut, me revoilà !

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter ou l'Aga de Glace !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

4rine: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Harry retrouvera finalement sa voix dans le prochain chapitre ! Et merci encore pour suivre attentivement ma fic !

VENICE: Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! C'est bienun chat, Harry a totalement fini sa croissance ! Il a aussi une autre forme animagus, c'est une panthère, je l'avais déjà précisé dans le 1er chapitre mais ça ne fait pas de mal de le rappeler !

Night Shade: Même si je t'ai déjà répondu, je préfère le faire encore une fois: JE T'ADORE !!! Euh, fais pas attention, c'est l'habitude... Harry retrouvera sa voix dans le chapitre suivant donc patience ! Et merci encore pour avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review !

nmfrtr: Je sais bien que tu n'es pas anonyme mais je préfère te le ( re )répondre. Je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà répondu ou pas alors je le fais quand même: Ta review me fait très plaisir, merci ! Pour Harry, son calvaire va se terminer au prochain chapitre !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une nuit plus ou moins paisible et une impression de déjà vu

Harry, alias Boule de poils, finissait son repas tandis que le paresseux, toujours aussi rose, allumait un feu pour la nuit en marmonnant et bougonnant contre une certaine bestiole digérant patiemment son dîner. Manny et Diego évitaient tous les deux de tourner leur regard vers Sid de peur d'avoir une énième crise de fou rire. Lorsque cela arrivait, Sid leurs jetait immédiatement un regard noir, ce qui faisait empirer les fous rires de ses amis. Après que l'animagus ait terminé de manger, il se rapprocha du feu et s'installa confortablement, posant sa tête sur ses pattes soyeuses. Il eut une dernière pensée pour son parrain en regardant une nouvelle fois le ciel étoilé et secoua la tête de dépit en réessayant en vain de former un son. Il ferma finalement ses yeux émeraudes et s'endormit paisiblement –chose qui lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il avait atterri ici alors que le sommeil le fuyait à Privet Drive-…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'il vérifia que leur protégé était bel et bien endormi, Manny en profita pour avoir une conversation avec ses amis.

« Je commence à me méfier de ce petit, vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à Sid tout à l'heure ?

-Ouais, c'est un véritable démon je vous dis ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait refusé ma nourriture ! déclara avec ferveur le mammifère sur deux pattes.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Boule de poils n'a fait que se défendre et n'importe qui saint d'esprit aurait refusé de manger un truc pareil ! répliqua Diego.

-Il a raison sur ce coup là Sid, reconnais que ces pommes de pin n'étaient pas très… nourrissantes, objecta Manny.

-Oh ça va ! Je pouvais pas deviner non plus qu'il n'aimait pas de la **bonne nourriture** !

-Incroyable… » murmura Manny entre ses dents et levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tourna la tête vers la petite forme assoupie près du feu. Le tigre à dents de sabre avait raison après tout, le petit n'avait fait que se défendre et puis, Manny aurait fait la même chose ; s'il le pouvait. Il avait l'air tellement fragile en cet instant…

Sid regarda lui aussi la boule de poils. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu exagéré cette fois –il ne l'avouerait jamais à Diego bien sûr- et puis, cet animal n'était pas encore adulte –à en juger par sa taille-, il était normal qu'il se soit défendu, d'une façon inhabituelle certes.

« Très bien, nous devrions attendre que sa voix revienne et nous le questionnerons. Pour l'instant, ne tentons rien… » décida Manny.

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête affirmatif et s'allongèrent eux aussi autour du feu et se laissèrent emporter par les limbes du sommeil…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les membres tremblant. Il venait encore de faire ce rêve : Sirius, tombant lentement derrière le voile et ne réapparaissant plus… Un frisson parcourut son échine ; finalement, il ne passait pas une si bonne nuit que ça. Il faisait encore nuit noire et le feu s'était éteint. Harry se sentait seul, terriblement seul… Alors, il prit une initiative qui le surprit : il s'approcha lentement et silencieusement de Diego et se cala bien contre la fourrure chaude de celui-ci. Comme l'aurait fait un enfant avec ses parents. Comme son cousin le faisait avec l'oncle et la tante d'Harry. Alors, l'animagus ressentit une chaleur protectrice l'entourer, en se rendant compte que l'autre félin avait passé une patte par-dessus son petit corps frêle avec douceur… Il se rendormit paisiblement sous les étoiles lumineuses…

Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde, comme Diego, Manny et Sid, que des ombres menaçantes les épiaient de leur cachette, attendant leur heure et le moment opportun pour se _venger_…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Harry sentit quelque chose le secouer doucement. Il ouvrit difficilement ses paupières et rencontra les yeux jaune-vert et félins de Diego.

« Allez debout Boule de poils, on a une longue marche à faire !

-Nous devons encore voyager vers le sud, la température est beaucoup trop froide ici ! cria le mammouth qui était déjà loin devant eux avec Sid.

-C'est bon on arrive ! » répondit tout aussi fortement Diego.

Harry leva la tête vers le ciel rouge orangé alors que le soleil apparaissait lentement à l'horizon. C'était comme si les cieux rosées s'embrasaient avec les nuages blancs tournant au rouge feu. Puis il se tourna vers ses trois amis et courut vers eux, gambadant joyeusement à leurs côtés pour se dégourdir les pattes. Sur le chemin , il courait comme un fou sautillant et coursant des petits animaux sur sa route pour divertir ses compagnons de voyage. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir oublier pendant quelques heures toutes ses responsabilités et tous ses tracas !

Bientôt, Sid -rose fluo- se mit à l'imiter et ensemble, ils firent une sorte de concours entre eux deux pour savoir qui était le meilleur pour attraper les insectes volants. Bien sûr, Boule de poils gagna la partie haut la main ! Le félin avait attraper une dizaine de libellules, de papillons et de scarabées alors que le paresseux était revenu de sa chasse avec une simple petite mouche noire… Manny avait bien rit en voyant la mine déconfite de Sid et l'air triomphant de Boule de poils. Diego lui, avait félicité son protégé pour avoir fait une chasse aussi fructueuse et observait du coin de l'œil ses deux amis, un sourire éclairant son visage.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent devant une tunnel creusée naturellement par les eaux, qui traversait l'immense chaîne montagneuse qu'ils devaient franchir. Mais le tunnel n'était guère rassurant, il était sombre et silencieux. Manny prit alors la parole :

« Le mieux serait de prendre ce tunnel, gravir les montagnes seraient beaucoup trop difficiles et hasardeux, en plus d'être long.

-Mais tu es fou ?! Ce tunnel ne va nous apporter que des ennuis, comme la dernière fois ( nda : voir l'Age de Glace 1 ) ! s'écria Sid, paniqué.

Pour une fois, Harry et Diego étaient d'accord avec lui : ce passage était trop effrayant pour qu'on l'emprunte. Mais Manny, loin de se laisser abattre par le refus évidant du reste du groupe, attrapa Boule de poils par la taille et le mit sur son dos.

« Très bien, je prends Boule de poils avec moi et vous, vous resterez **tous seuls **! »

Mais le chat ne voulait pas du tout l'accompagner ! Il était hors de question qu'il entre là dedans ! Mais malheureusement, la taille gigantesque du mammouth l'empêchait de sauter à terre et il ne vit qu'une solution à son problème… Il fit sortir ses griffes : elles étaient peut-être petites, mais pouvaient être redoutables ! Et le « pauvre » Manny en eut pour ses frais. Lorsqu'il sentit les griffes enfoncées dans son dos, il hurla de douleur et se cambra, permettant à Harry de glisser doucement le long de son échine jusqu'au sol. Mais avant que le chaton ne subisse les foudres de son ancien « porteur », une avalanche se déclencha, causée par le hurlement de Manny. Ils furent donc tous obligés de se réfugier dans le tunnel. Ils coururent aussi vite que leurs permettaient leurs pattes, Diego attrapant au passage Harry dans sa gueule et Sid grimpant sur le dos du mammouth alors que celui-ci passait devant lui à vive allure. Lorsque l'avalanche s'arrêta, ils se rendirent compte que l'entrée du tunnel était bouchée par la neige…

« J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu… »

* * *

C'est fini ! Je tiens à préciser: je répondrai aux reviews en postant le prochain chapitre, je m'emmêle toujours les pinceaux en répondant en message privé alors je suis obligée de m'occuper des réponses toutes en même temps ! Vraiment désolée ! Si des personnes ont des idées ou suggestions à faire, elle sont les bienvenues ! A bientôt ! Et remerciement spécial à S'Lia qui m'a envoyé une review très motivante au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, car je manquais d'inspiration ! 


	5. Une impression de déjà vu peut toujours

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente qui a été très longue ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un chapitre deux fois plus long que la normale ! Mais il ne faudra pas s'attendre à en avoir un comme ça à chaque fois ! De plus, je risque malheureusement de faire attendrele prochain chapitre qui n'est pas encore commencé...

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne !

Et voici tout de suite les réponses à **toutes** les reviews que j'ai préféré faire en postant ce chapitre ! Ca risque d'être comme ça pour le prochain chapitre aussi ! Mais je précise: je réponds toujours à toutes mes reviews !

Réponse aux reviews:

The dream spectral: Pour tout t'avouer, la première fois que j'ai lu ta review, j'ai été un peu vexée. Eh oui, je suis suceptible... Enfin un tout petit peu ! Bref, je suis désolée si tu trouves ce que j'écris enfantin et j'ai tapé ce chapitre en fonction de tes attentes ( enfin j'espère ) ! Donc, niveau action, je pense que tu vas être servie ! Et n'hésite pas à me le dire si quelque chose ne va toujours pas dans ma fic !

4rine: Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu suis ma fic ! Et je le suis encore plus quand je vois que ma fic te plait toujours autant ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !

Touraz: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Eh oui, j'essaye de faire Harry le plus mignon possible... Et il va retrouver sa voix dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

Night Shade: Ah ma Night Shade... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai adoré ta review ? Je crois que j'ai même rougi tellement j'étais gênée ( par le compliment ) ! Oh non, ça recommence... Enfin bon, j'ai adoré ! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre que tu attendais ! Et enfin, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes encouragements tout au long de l'écriture de ce chapitre !

Vénice (): Merci pour ta review ! Harry va retrouver sa voix dans ce chapitre, et pour son animagus panthère, il va encore falloir attendre un peu !

S'Lia: J'ai adoré ta review ! J'ai d'ailleurs éclaté de rire en la lisant ! Tes questions ne sont pas du tout intempestives au contraire, elles sont très importantes ! Et je pense pouvoir y répondre... en partie ! Alors premièrement, l'embuscade dont tu parles: tu ne confonds pas, il y a bien des "boules de poils à dents crochus", d'ailleurs, je te conseille d'y réfléchir sérieusement ! Pour la voix d'Harry, tu y es presque, tu vas voir à quel point tu t'es rapprochée de la vérité dans ce fameux chapitre ! Est-ce qu'Harry va les sauver ? Eh bien... Hé hé... Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu cherches par toi-même car je ne peux pas répondre à cette question ! Mais, n'oublie pas sa deuxième forme animagus ! Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions ! Et si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas ! Merci encore pour ta magnifique review !

Beautiful Drago: Merci pour ta review ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas copier le film, il est vrai que je reprends quelques idées mais j'essaye en même temps de faire quelque chose de tout différent grâce à mon style d'écriture ! J'espère avoir réussi ! Je fais aussi en même temps des clins d'oeil au film ( par exemple pour les pommes de pin ) sans pour autant copier. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres !

Livioute: J'ai déjà répondu à ta review je crois ( du favoritisme ! ) ? Enfin, je te re-réponds pour te dire que j'ai été très contente de ta review, et très heureuse de voir que ma fic t'a plu autant ( ou presque ? ) que la tienne m'a plu ! Donc je te dis encore: MERCI !!!

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai fini, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une impression de déjà vu peut toujours être suivie d'imprévus…

_« J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu… »_

Harry ne savait pas de quoi ses amis parlaient mais une chose était sûre : ce qui leurs était arrivé –à en juger par le ton de leur voix- n'était certainement pas génialissime. Pour ne pas dire carrément critique. Mais inutile d'envisager le pire. Harry leva la tête vers ses compagnons de voyage. En voyant leur mine catastrophée, il conclut que ce n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça finalement…

« Très bien… Respirons calmement et analysons la situation avec logique, annonça Manny.

-La dernière fois nous avons failli y rester… continua Diego.

-Et comme la dernière fois, l'entrée est bloquée par la neige, finit Sid, le paresseux… rose.

-On est mal barrés… déclara Diego avec résignation.

-Ne sois pas si défaitiste ! Nous nous en sortirons encore, il suffit de faire attention où nous marchons et de rester **groupés **! » lui répliqua Manny. Bizarrement, le paresseux était resté silencieux. Sans doute sentait-il une catastrophe se préparer… ou bizarrement se sentait-il visé par cette réplique.

Ils entamèrent donc la traversée du tunnel en faisant TRES attention à l'endroit où ils posaient leurs petites papattes. Harry observa attentivement le tunnel : il était tout constitué de neige et de glace, les parois formant une masse compacte, et beaucoup de stalactites et stalagmites inoffensifs se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Ils descendaient lentement une pente douce, et à la fin de celle-ci ils se retrouvèrent devant un immense précipice. Un chemin très étroit longeait la paroi, semblable à un escalier d'immeuble qui tournait en rond pour atteindre le sol. Du trou béant qui s'offrait devant eux s'échappait un vent violent remontant tout en haut du gouffre. Les animaux devaient être vigilants s'ils voulaient éviter une chute mortelle.

A la queue leu leu, Manny, Sid, Harry et enfin Diego fermant la marche, descendirent doucement et prudemment le gouffre grâce à la petite cornière. Harry, par curiosité, se pencha en avant pour regarder le font du gouffre. Aussitôt, le vent souffla brusquement et lorsque Harry se sentit déséquilibré, Diego attrapa dans sa gueule le chaton pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Alors que le tigre allait demander si Boule de poils allait bien, il remarqua que justement, Boule de poils n'allait pas si bien que ça… En fait si mais… Il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé : Boule de poils étaient devenu une « boule de poils » toute ébouriffée par le vent, des touffes de fourrure dans tous les sens. Sid lui n'essaya même pas de cacher son fou rire : ce qu'il regretta amèrement. Harry, vexé, ne tarda pas à se venger du paresseux qui avait déjà pas mal souffert : sa fourrure était déjà rose, mais en plus comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des taches vertes bien rondes apparurent. Sid était maintenant rose à pois verts. Manny et Diego éclatèrent alors de rire, incapables de se retenir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard, les mammifères avançaient toujours, le gouffre semblant ne pas finir tellement il était profond. Ils commençaient à fatiguer, cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils descendaient ce gouffre. La fatigue les rendit moins attentifs, et moins prudents. Ce qui leurs coûta beaucoup… Diego, le dernier de la file, marcha sur une fissure faite dans la glace, déjà fragilisée par le passage des autres, et… La glace se fendit. Un horrible craquement retentit et la neige se déroba sous les pieds de Diego et Harry. Ils firent une chute vertigineuse et eurent juste le temps d'entendre les appels désespérés de Manny et Sid au dessus d'eux… Puis se fut le noir total…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il entendait un cours d'eau… L'eau qui descendait avec agitation le lit d'une rivière… Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières… Que c'était-il passé ? Le chat regarda autour de lui : il était dans une petite grotte au plafond bas, traversée par un cours d'eau, comme il l'avait entendue. Harry essaya de se rappeler la dernière chose qu'il avait vu… Diego et lui tombant dans le gouffre… Les cris de Sid et Manny… Mais où était Diego ?! L'animagus ne tarda pas à le trouver puisque le tigre était allongé inconscient près de la rivière. Il s'approcha de lui : Diego ne semblait pas se réveiller… Harry tapota alors doucement de sa patte soyeuse le nez du tigre. Le plus âgé des félins ouvrit alors les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son cadet. Il s'étira longuement avant de se camper sur ses deux pattes.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Diego.

Il eut pour toute réponse un regard empli de reproches.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié… »

Le tigre à dents de sabre observa plus attentivement les lieux. La petite grotte ne laissait apparaître qu'une seule issue : il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin qui partait de la grotte et longeait la rivière.

« Eh bien allons-y, nous allons sûrement retrouvés les deux autres quelque part ! »

Le tigre et l'animagus se mirent donc en route, à la recherche de leurs amis. La grotte n'était guère rassurante, et, bien que Diego ne soit aucunement peureux, il craignait ce que pouvait lui réserver le tunnel. Mais Harry lui, ne semblait pas avoir peur : au contraire, il avançait avec détermination mais néanmoins prudence, cherchant des yeux un quelconque passage qui les mènerait au bout du tunnel. Boule de poils se tenait en alerte, devant Diego, et s'arrêtait quelques fois et tournait la tête vers le tigre pour l'inciter à accélérer l'allure.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry était étonné : son ami ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ce monde « souterrain » de glace et de froid. Pourtant, le tigre n'avait pas l'air si craintif quand il l'avait rencontré. Mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment à ce moment là. Peut-être le félin n'était tout simplement pas bien dans cette atmosphère… Mais en y réfléchissant bien, son attitude était parfaitement normale : n'importe qui à sa place serait mort de trouille. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui. _« Malheureusement… » _pensa-t-il avec un soupir, en songeant à la prophétie. Enfin, revenons-en : n'importe qui serait mort de peur dans ces souterrains enneigés. D'ailleurs, l'atmosphère qui y régnait rappelait à Harry celle de la Forêt Interdite. C'était justement pour cela qu'Harry se « portait comme un charme » : il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait une escapade dans la Forêt Interdite ; cette grotte ou la forêt, c'était exactement la même chose !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Enfin, du côté de Sid et Manny…

« Tu crois qu'il vont bien ? demanda Sid, inquiet pour ses amis et scrutant vainement le fond du gouffre.

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Manny, tout aussi inquiet. Nous devrions continuez, peut-être les trouverons-nous en chemin…

-Oui, s'ils ont survécu… » murmura Sid pour lui-même.

Les deux mammifères continuèrent donc leur chemin, soucieux pour leurs amis…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Mmm… Oui, et après ? Comment on fait pour traverser ? »

Bonne question : comment traverser une rivière qui vous barre la route alors que vous ne savez pas nager ? Oui parce que, Harry aurait bien pris sa forme humaine à ce moment-là s'il n'y avait pas eu Diego. Et malheureusement, il était en ce moment même un chat : un chat qui avait HORREUR de l'eau. Et hors de question de se transformer en panthère devant le tigre. Et à en juger par la tête que faisait Diego, le félin ne savait pas nager…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

De l'eau… Des torrents d'eau ! C'était tout ce que pouvait voir Diego, horrifié. Le tigre était il y a encore quelques instants entrain de longer un tunnel avec Boule de poils, et à la fin de ce tunnel il y avait le cours d'eau qui prenait un virage, et leurs barrait le chemin. Et voilà que maintenant, ils étaient coincés ! Et, Diego s'y attendait, son protégé aimait l'eau autant que lui ! De l'autre côté de la rivière, il y avait un immense « pont » de glace, qui n'avait pas l'air très stable, mais après ce pont, il y avait une grande ouverture dans la paroi de la grotte, où perçait la lumière. C'était la sortie ! Mais comment traverser cette rivière ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry regardait lui aussi la sortie salvatrice, le vent ébouriffant son pelage, mais Diego n'avait pas l'air décidé à traverser. Pourtant, il y avait un moyen simple pour passer. Dans la rivière, des morceaux de glace dépassait de-ci de-là, formant un chemin, certes risqué, mais un chemin tout de même. Le chaton jeta un dernier regard en coin au tigre. Harry soupira : Diego avait l'air tétanisé et pétrifié par la peur… Boule de poils allait donc lui montrer le chemin !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Diego regardait toujours alternativement la rivière, devant lui, et la sortie. Mais comment faire ?!! Mais… que faisait Boule de poils ?!! Il sautait habilement sur les morceaux de glace, traversant la rivière dangereusement agité… _« Il est fou !!! »_ fut la première pensée de Diego en le voyant. Mais le regard que lui lança le félin en se retournant vers lui, lui fit comprendre ce que Boule de poils attendait de lui. _« Oh non… »_

« Non non non, hors de question que je te suive !!! »

Il sembla à Diego que le regard du chat se durcit en entendant ses mots. Boule de poils continua alors son chemin, sautant sur un autre morceau de glace. Il continuait ainsi son ascension, sans se retourner. Diego commença à s'inquiéter : et s'il tombait ? Le tigre voyait son protégé glisser de temps en temps sur la glace… Mais il avait trop peur de s'aventurer au dessus de l'eau, se disait-il avec dépit en observant son reflet troublé par l'agitation de la rivière… Un bruit d'éclaboussure lui fit relever la tête : la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux l'horrifia. Boule de poils avait raté le dernier monceau de glace qui menait à l'autre rive, il s'accrochait maintenant désespérément à son « rocher » avec ses griffes, le reste du corps dans l'eau glacé et la tête qu'il peinait à maintenir hors de l'eau. Diego voyait bien que le félin n'avait plus assez de force pour remonter tout seul, et le courant était tellement violent que Boule de poils risquait de bientôt lâcher prise ! Mais… Diego jeta un regard apeuré à l'eau qui s'étendait devant lui. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il y arrive ! Un dernier coup d'œil à Boule de poils lui permit de prendre sa décision : Diego recula…

… Et fit un bond spectaculaire jusqu'à un des morceaux de glace ! Il bondit de rocher en rocher jusqu'à arriver sur celui d'Harry. Le tigre se pencha sur le chaton et le pris dans sa gueule. Il regarda ensuite l'espace qui le séparait de la rive : il n'y avait plus d'endroit où sauter et il devait directement arriver à la rive. Mais l'écart était plutôt grand… Ca allait être juste ! Et il ne pouvait pas prendre son élan sur cette glace… Tant pis ! De ses pattes puissantes, Diego s'élança au-dessus de l'eau, Boule de poils toujours entre ses crocs. Il voyait la terre se rapprocher de plus en plus mais… Non ! Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour atterrir sur l'autre rive et ils allaient tous les deux tomber ! Diego ferma les yeux en attendant l'impacte avec l'eau glacé… Et sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille ! Cette « chose » à fourrure, le ramena sur la terre ferme avec Boule de poils. Le tigre à dents de sabre déposa son fardeau transi de froid et découvrit qui était son sauveur… Ses sauveurs ! Manny et Sid les regardaient soulagés, avec de grands sourires. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ! Manny les avait sauvés en l'attrapant avec sa trompe au moment où ils allaient tombé à l'eau !

« On est tellement contents de vous revoir vivants ! s'écria Sid qui serrait Harry dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

-Merci beaucoup Manny de nous avoir sauvés !

-De rien, les amis c'est fait pour ça ! répondit le mammouth.

-Mais j'aimerais savoir d'où vous venez ! Par où êtes vous passés pour arriver ici ? demanda Diego.

-Lève la tête et tu comprendras ! » lui dit Manny avec un rire dans la voix.

Le tigre fit ce que son ami lui disait et s'aperçut alors que le « gouffre » dans lequel ils étaient, aboutissait ici ! Le chemin qui longeait la paroi du gouffre avait amené ses amis jusqu'ici pour ensuite les sauver lui et Boule de poils de la noyade !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Bon, eh bien après ces joyeuses retrouvailles, nous pourrions peut-être sortir d'ici ? dit Manny en montrant l'ouverture de sa trompe.

-Allons-y ! » s'écria Diego, comme pour encourager les autres à le suivre.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient passés la rivière, Diego se sentait beaucoup plus rassuré, mais il n'en était pas préservé pour autant de tous les dangers. En effet, il restait le pont de glace à traverser pour atteindre la sortie, et sous le pont s'étendait un trou béant, dont on ne voyait même pas le fond. Et le pont justement, n'avait pas l'air très solide…

Sid, Manny, Boule de poils et enfin Diego, traversait prudemment le pont, dans cet ordre-ci. Ils avaient l'impression de refaire la traversée du gouffre ! Quelques morceaux de glace se détachaient du pont à leur passage, mais sans plus. Ils étaient tous arrivés à l'autre bout du pont, sauf Diego que les autres attendaient. Mais… le pont déjà fragilisé s'effondra sous ses pas. Le tigre poussa un rugissement alors qu'il tombait encore une fois, mais ce coup-ci dans une chute sûrement fatale… Ses amis le regardaient de leurs yeux paniqués, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider…

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Supposons que je m'arrête là… C'est la fin de l'histoire ! Diego crève, Harry nous fait une dépression et se suicide, Sid et Manny se laissent mourir de faim pour leur ami disparu… C'est un peu trop méchant non ? Et puis je tiens encore à la vie donc je vous laisse continuer à lire ! Bonne fin de lecture !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry voyait son sauveur, celui qui l'avait arraché de la rivière, tomber… Et il fit la chose la plus improbable, la première qui lui était passée par la tête… Et qui allait peut-être l'aider à sauver son ami.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Diego se sentait perdu, l'air sifflait à ses oreilles et il avait fermé les yeux. Il entendit distinctement parmi les cris de Sid et Manny, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas…

« Wingardium Leviosa !!! »

A qui appartenait cette voix ? Oh et puis de toute façon, peu importait. Il allait mourir. Pourtant, la douleur à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint pas. Et d'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus les appels de ses amis. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il mort ? Il ouvrit les paupières, redoutant le pire. Et de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_. Flotter à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Voler dans les airs, au-dessus de ses amis. Et au-dessus de Boule de poils dont les yeux brillaient d'une intense lumière dorée…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sid et Manny fixait tour à tour, incrédules, Diego qui flottait dans les airs, et Boule de poils qui avait retrouvé sa voix et qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le tigre, yeux qui avaient pris une couleur dorée étrange…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry ne s'y attendait pas. Retrouver sa voix à un moment pareil ! D'un côté, il en était très heureux mais il aurait préféré la retrouver en d'autres circonstances… Enfin bon, ce qui était fait était fait, et on ne pouvait rien y changer. Alors autant redescendre Diego qui commençait à paniquer à cette hauteur là ! Le chat fit descendre le pauvre tigre à terre.

« Mais comment… commença Sid, le plus rapide des trois à reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu ne crois pas que le moment est mal venu ? » le coupa Harry.

Un grondement sourd suivit ses paroles. La grotte commençait à se détruire, des blocs de glace se détachant pour tomber dans la rivière de plus en plus violente. La grotte allait bientôt s'effondrer sur eux !

« Courez !!! » leurs cria Harry.

Le chat noir s'élança vers la sortie, bientôt suivi par les autres qui avaient repris leurs esprits et avaient saisi l'objectif à remplir absolument pour l'instant, à savoir : sauver leur peau !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il ne leurs fallut que quelques minutes pour sortir de la grotte, grotte qui s'effondra deux secondes plus tard. Le mammouth, le paresseux, le tigre et le chat fixèrent l'ex-tunnel, impressionnés.

« Un peu plus et on y passait ! »

Personne ne releva la réplique de Sid. Au lieu de cela, Diego et Manny se tournèrent vers Harry.

« Alors, explique-nous comment tu as fait ! »

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'avoue que je commence à être à court d'idée donc, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à me proposer, une idée, n'importe quoi, qu'il me le dise ! Et c'est pareil si quelqu'un a une question a posé ! Voilà ! La suite risque de se faire attendre, comme je l'ai dit au début, et le prochain chapitre risque aussi d'être moins long que celui-ci ! 


	6. Explications du moins en partie !

_Me revoilà ! Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'ENORME retard que j'ai pris pour publier ce nouveau chapitre mais entre temps, mon ordi a buggé, j'ai failli perdre tous mes fichiers, la plupart sont enregistrés maintenant je-ne-sais-où et en plus, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire avec la rentrée !_ _J'espère au moins que_ _ce chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent ( je crois ) me pardonnera un peu pour mon absence !_

_Assez bavardé maintenant, passons à la réponse aux reviews !_

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Beautiful Draco: Vraiment désolée pour l'absence, excuse moi ! Je suis très contente que le dernier chapitre te plaise, et je t'avoue que j'ai bien jubilé quand tu as dit que c'était cruel d'arrêter mon chapitre à un moment aussi crucial ! En fait, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça avec toutes les fics que j'avais lues qui avaient frustré ma curiosité de lectrice hardue. Et je suis pas prête de m'arrêter là malheureusement ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire tout autant !_

_Touraz: Merci beaucoup ! Heureusement que j'ai pas arrêté avant alors la dernière fois parce que sinon... Enfin, voilà la suite tant attendue !_

_Emeraude-chan: Merci merci ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et je suis d'autant plus heureuse que ce soit ma fic le premier Crossover qui t'ait tentée et plut ! Donc encore une fois merci ! Par contre, je suis désolée si tu n'es pas fan des fics longues parce que je comptais écrire une dizaine de chapitres en tout pour cette fic. J'espère que c'est pas trop long pour toi ? Car je ne voudrais pas que ça te décourage à lire ! Une dernière fois merci pour tous ces compliments !_

_The dream spectral: Merci ! Ta dernière review m'a bien fait rire, et je tiens à te dire que c'est pas grave du tout de m'avoir vexée la dernière fois, au contraire ton commentaire était très bien et ça a permis de m'améliorer en écriture, et puis je suis un peu suceptible, c'est aussi de ma faute ! Voilà le fameux chapitre, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop te décevoir parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais pour le prochain chapitre... Ca promet ! ;) Et ne te gêne surtout pas pour me dire ce que tu en penses !_

_angedanseuse: Merci pour cette review ! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi !_

_Italia-girl3: Je t'avais déjà répondu non ? Mais j'en profite quand même pour te réécrire ! Je veux te dire un grand merci pour être venue voir ma fic et encore un autre merci parce que tu aimes ma fic ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Livioute: Je tiens tout d'abord à te dire que je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon absence ! J'ai déjà lu le dernier chapitre de ta fic, et j'avais essayé de t'écrire une ENORME review ( la plus longue que j'avais jamais écrite dans ma courte vie ) alors que mon ordi buggait, et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Et bien comme d'hab': la review que je venais juste d'avoir fini et qui m'avait prise de si longues heures à rédiger s'est effacée ! J'ai été tellement dégoûtée que je n'ai pour l'instant pas eu le courage de la réécrire ! En plus, je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment ! Donc je te prie humblement de me pardonner... S'il te plaît /yeux de chien battu/ Pitié !_

_Ensuite... Je sais que j'ai déjà répondu à ta review donc je préfère plutôt répondre à ton PM: j'ai hâte de lire ta futur fic, et de pouvoir encore délirer dans mes messages avec toi ! A moi aussi ça m'a manqué ! Je voulais te dire... Alors toi aussi tu es en 3ème ? Ca m'a étonnée vu que si je me souviens bien, le rated de "Détresse" était M... Enfin voilà ! Je trouve aussi le sujet des deux Guerres Mondiales en Histoire très intéressant, alors que d'habitude je décroche la plupart du temps... J'ai vraiment aimé traiter le sujet de la Première Guerre Mondiale d'ailleurs ! Et j'ai moi aussi eu une sortie en début d'année ( scolaire hein ) et où je me suis caillée la plupart du temps ! Voilà quoi ! Je vais essayer de réécrire ma review sur ta fic bientôt ! Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop m'en vouloir pour mon absence... A bientôt Camy /gros bisous/_

_Night Shade: Je t'ai gardée pour la fin ! Je sais plus si j'ai répondu à la question de ta review... Donc je le refais: c'est un pur hasard si Harry retrouve sa voix à ce moment là ! Je te remercie aussi pour tous les moments où tu m'as soutenue et enfin pour m'avoir redonné l'inspiration ( et des idées ) au moment le plus crucial ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire, bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose !_

**_Voilà ! Je fais une big dédicace à Kitsune Kyu sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas puisqu'elle m'a permis de réutiliser son idée à propos des formes animagus de Harry, à Livioute que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui est toujours là, et enfin Night Shade sans qui je n'aurais certainement pas pu finir ce chapitre sans ses encouragements et ses merveilleuses idées ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Explications… du moins en partie !

_« Un peu plus et on y passait ! »_

_Personne ne releva la réplique de Sid. Au lieu de cela, Diego et Manny se tournèrent vers Harry._

_« Alors explique nous comment tu as fait ! »_

Diego et Manny fixaient intensément Harry en attendant sa réponse, celui-ci étant pour le moment mal à l'aise… Sid se tourna lui aussi vers le chat pour entendre ce qu'il allait leur révéler.

« Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… »

Harry cherchait à gagner du temps mais il savait de toute façon qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard donner des explications à ses amis lorsqu'il retrouverait sa voix… Mais… Comment expliquer une chose pareille ?! Avouer qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps ?! Il ne le croirait jamais et le prendrait pour un fou… Et ils lui tourneraient le dos… Harry releva la tête qu'il avait pour l'instant gardée baissée de peur de rencontrer le regard des autres. Non. Ces nouveaux amis n'étaient pas comme ça. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils l'avaient recueilli, et depuis ils restaient soudés, bien que leur amitié soit naissante, ils se faisaient confiance…

Cette fois, il avait pris sa décision.

« Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? »

Harry dirait la vérité… Enfin, dans la mesure du possible. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer !

Les trois comparses se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment eux-même ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. C'était important pour eux bien sûr mais il redoutait en même temps ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir… Sans pour autant en connaître la raison.

Finalement, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Sid se lança le premier, et il essaya ainsi tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Alors déjà, si tu commençais par nous dire ton nom… A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on continue de t'appeler Boule de poils ?

-Je m'appelle Harry. Et ne m'appelle plus **jamais** Boule de poils, je suis déjà assez humilié comme ça ! » lui répondit Harry en lui lançant un regard noir, bien que son sourire amusé contredise totalement sa dernière phrase.

Finalement, Diego posa lui aussi sa première question, première d'une longue liste pensait-il :

« Je voudrais savoir… Tu es quoi comme animal ?

-Un chat, dit simplement Harry, surpris qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions plus importantes.

-Ah… Et c'est quoi un chat ? demanda Diego.

-C'est un… Euh… C'est en quelque sorte un parent très éloigné du descendant du tigre à dents de sabre !

-Descendant ?!! » s'écria Manny.

Finalement, la vérité allait venir plus vite que prévu.

« Pour tout vous expliquer, et pour aller plus vite, je viens du futur. »

Le mammouth, le paresseux et le tigre le fixèrent, interloqués. Bien sûr, ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça en rencontrant le félin !

« Et comment… Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna Manny, le plus rapide à se reprendre.

-Je.. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, avoua Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'appartiens pas à cette époque, et qu'il faut que je retourne d'où je viens… » Le chat avait maintenant le regard perdu, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire en face de lui.

Manny croisa les yeux de Diego, dans lesquels il crut voir de la tristesse, le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait lui-même, le même sentiment qu'il aperçut dans le regard de Sid. Pour briser le silence pesant qui menaçait de les submerger, le mammouth reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée :

« Et… Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ? »

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry, le plus grand des mammifères précisa :

« Je veux dire, pour rentrer chez toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être… Que je devrais attendre, laisser faire les choses, et alors… Je retournerai dans mon monde, le moment venu. »

Harry en était sûr maintenant, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. C'était sûrement étrange, et à voir les têtes de Diego, Manny et Sid, il devait avoir l'air complètement fou, mais tant pis, ses trois amis semblaient quand même avoir accepter cette décision et Harry s'y tiendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

« D'accord, si c'est ce que tu crois être le mieux… Mais nous ne savons toujours pas comment j'ai pu _voler_ ! Ou plutôt comment **tu** as réussi à me faire voler ! » C'était Diego qui avait pris la parole cette fois pour savoir enfin ce qui l'intriguait le plus, autant que cela intriguait Manny et Sid eux-même.

Harry soupira. Il s'attendait à ce que ce point-**là** soit éclairci. Et c'était bien le plus difficile à éclaircir justement…

« Je suis… Enfin… J'ai des pouvoirs magiques.

-QUOAAAAA ?!!! s'écrièrent en même temps les trois animaux préhistoriques.

-Je… Est-ce que vous savez qu'il existe des animaux possédant des pouvoirs magiques ? Parce que je fais partie de cette catégorie là. »

Le chat venait juste d'avoir une idée. Il était d'accord pour leur dire qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques, qu'il venait du futur mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire qu'il était un humain, autrement… Bref, il ne le voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas !

« C'est plutôt… Inattendu ! »

Harry lança un regard au paresseux qui arborait toujours sa couleur rose à pois verts, laissant clairement voir ce qu'il pensait : _« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »_

« Enfin… J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs à propos de ces soi-disant animaux aux pouvoirs fantastiques, mais j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une simple légende ! Alors bon, je sais pas trop comment réagir ! se défendit Sid.

-Je comprends. » Harry sourit.

« Mais maintenant, après avoir vu Diego planer, nous ne pouvons qu'y croire ! »

Manny avait parlé pour lui-même, mais aussi au nom de ses deux autres partenaires. A présent, tout était éclairci, ou presque. Une question trottait encore dans la tête du plus imposant des animaux préhistoriques, pourtant il hésitait entre la poser ou garder le silence… Mais sa curiosité le poussa tout de même à chercher une réponse.

« Euh… Harry ? » Dès que Manny fut sûr d'avoir l'attention du félin, il continua.

« J'aimerais savoir... Parfois, avant que tu ne retrouves ta voix, j'avais l'impression que tu étais ailleurs, que quelque chose te tracassait… Je peux savoir ce que c'était ?

-Non, tu ne peux pas. » La voix de Harry était froide, et son regard se durcit. Cependant, se rendant compte de la gêne qu'il avait occasionnée, sa voix se fit plus douce.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. Mais maintenant, je voudrais moi aussi vous poser une question : allez-vous changer vos projets après avoir découvert qui j'étais réellement ? »

Il ne suffit que d'un instant aux trois amis pour prendre leur décision d'un commun accord.

« Nous allons continuer notre voyage, dit Manny.

-Ensemble, continua Diego.

-Donc avec toi, **Boule de poils** ! » Finit Sid en accentuant bien les trois derniers mots, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Harry leur sourit franchement, plein de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Sourire qui lui fut rendu au triple par ses trois amis. Malgré cela, il restait un petit détail à régler…

Les prunelles du chat prirent soudain la couleur dorée qu'elles avaient arborée dans la grotte, lorsqu'il avait sauvé le tigre à dents de sabre. Aussitôt, des étoiles oranges apparurent aux côtés des pois verts sur la fourrure rose du paresseux. Paresseux qui ne put retenir un cri –ou plutôt un hurlement- désespéré pendant que ses deux « amis » -que Sid ne considérait plus comme cela depuis deux minutes- riaient aux éclats.

Le chat noir laissa un sourire malicieux -jugé machiavélique selon Sid- flotter sur son visage.

« Tu sais, je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié tout à l'heure ! » lui dit l'ex-Boule de Poils.

Harry finit lui aussi par se laisser gagner par un fou rire, puis délivra enfin le paresseux coloré de son triste sort en lui rendant sa couleur habituelle, après avoir entendu les supplications de Sid de plus en plus pressantes ( « PITIEEEEEE !!!!!! » ).

« JE VIS ENFIN !!! » hurla de joie le pauvre mammifère.

Suite à cela, les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, et celui de Sid ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

« Bon alors, nous allons continuer notre route ! »

Le chat plein d'entrain courut le long de la rivière qui provenait de la grotte condamnée, suivi de près par Diego, Manny et Sid.

Cependant, les ennuis n'étaient pas fini pour eux… En effet.

Une ombre menaçante se jeta devant eux, bientôt suivie par d'autres. Des ombres qui les guettaient depuis un moment déjà : une meute de loups à dents de sabre se dressait devant eux, certains se pourléchant les babines à l'idée de faire un festin, une lueur affamé dans le regard. Un loup plus grand que les autres, plus imposant et étant visiblement le chef de la meute s'avança vers le quatuor, plus particulièrement vers Diego qui s'était également avancé, prêt à défendre son « clan », le tigre étant dans une position d'attaque. Manny et Sid se tenaient juste derrière Diego, eux aussi prêt à soutenir leur ami, et Harry lui restait légèrement en retrait, contre son gré à cause du paresseux et du mammouth qui l'empêchaient de prendre part à ce qui semblait être une future bataille.

Derrière le chef des loups à dents de sabre se préparait à l'attaque une dizaine de canidés à l'air féroce. Quelques uns montraient leurs dents si semblables à celles de Diego mais légèrement plus petites ; d'autres grognaient à l'adresse du tigre et un loup couvert de cicatrices grattait le sol à l'aide de ses griffes acérées, impatient de planter ses crocs dans la chair de ses opposants.

Le chef de la meute, qui pour l'instant était resté de marbre devant l'agitation de ses troupes, eut un sourire narquois :

« J'aime beaucoup les duels, dit-il avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux jaunes et sauvages.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda agressivement Diego, sur ses gardes.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Saber », se présenta le loup, tout en évitant de répondre à la question de Diego pour narguer celui-ci. Il continua :

« D'après ce que l'on raconte, le clan des tigres à dents de sabre a été éclaté depuis la mort de son chef… Mais franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'abaisserais à fréquenter ce genre de personnes, finit Saber avec un rictus.

-Que veux-tu ? répéta encore le tigre en criant presque, de plus en plus inquiet et énervé à la fois.

-T'affronter. »

_

* * *

_

Et voilà ! Enfin terminé ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir, et je reviens en plus de ça avec un bon mal de tête ! Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je suis désolée pour le manque d'action que je n'ai pas réussi à combler, mais je promets de me rattraper au prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas trop tarder ( bien que je n'ai pas commencé sa rédaction ) ! Au prochain chapitre, surtout de l'action et il sera normalement aussi long que celui-ci !

Et je dois encore de remercier certaines personnes pour avoir mis ma fic dans leurs Favoris ou Alertes: ARKANGE, Emeraude-chan, Lectrice assidue, Livioute, Nightii-Sea, S'Lia, The dream spectral, TiteRenarde, dream-of-man, malicia lupin, palmier-tropical, yotma, Alienor01, Touraz, Verlorener Engel, elerae et enfin namman ! A bientôt j'espère ! 


	7. Tout droit dans la gueule du loup

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Ou plutôt bonsoir ! Cette fois c'est un nouveau chapitre **deux fois plus long ( et encore ) que le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit** ! En partie pour me faire pardonner mon absence et... Ben parce que c'est Noël ! J'ai attendu exprès quelques jours avant de publier ! J'espère que ça va faire plaisir à certains !_

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_yotma: Merci beaucoup ! Mais euh... C'est impossible, Harry ne peut pas prendre sa forme de panthère pour l'instant, pas en présence des loups ! Plus tard sûrement, je ne te dis pas quand ! Et je crois que tu as mal compris... J'ai **failli** perdre mes chapitres, mais heureusement ce ne sont pas ceux de cette fic ! C'est une autre fic qui a un gros problème... Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir les récupérer !_

_Livioute: JE T'ADORE !!!!!!! ... Tu le savais déjà ? ... Juste pour changer de sujet, toi aussi t'es fainéante ? Je suis pas seule alors ! La preuve, je n'ai toujours pas écrit la review que je t'ai promise ! Mais je te jure que je l'écrirais ! ... Un jour ! ... D'ailleurs, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à ton MP ! Je crois que non ! Donc je vais le faire ! Tu as raison pour le suspens, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Sans le suspens, je trouve qu'il n'y a plus d'intérêt à lire l'histoire ! C'est justement ce mystère ( pour reprendre tes propos ) qui nous pousse à lire une histoire, parce qu'on veut absolument connaître la suite ! C'est pour ça que je me sens très flattée parce que tu me complimentes sur le mystère que je laisse planer ! Mdr ! Non, les loups ne vont pas souffler des maisons ni manger de petits cochons ! Des petits chats seulement... Je plaisante ! Un stage en maternelle ? Oh... Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Je serais très curieuse de le savoir ! Je vais aussi faire un stage, mais juste avant les vacances de février ! Mais... Je trouve quand même que mes absences sont de plus en plus longues ! En plus, je n'ai pas vu ce mois passer ! Le temps passe tellement vite... Pour ta nouvelle fic... Je sais qu'il y a plein d'auteurs qui écrient leurs chapitres dans le désordre ! Moi je m'en empêche le plus souvent bien que l'envie me démange... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaitement normale ! ... Enfin je crois ? Mdr... L'écharpe ? C'est pas mal aussi ! Je crois que j'en mettrais bien si j'en avais ! Mais je me contente des cols roulés... Je ne mets que ça ces temps-ci ! Et les gants... J'en mets même à l'intérieur de la maison tellement il fait froid ! Un jour, j'ai tapé un texte avec les gants... Je te dis pas les fautes de frappe ! Pour la 2ème Guerre Mondiale, t'as de la chance ! Mais je trouve quand même que la 2ème Guerre Mondiale est moins passionante que la 1ère ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Entre 1m60 et 1m70 ? ... Beuh... J'SUIS TOUTE PETITE !!!! Et je dois te préciser quelque chose... Je mesure en fait 1m55. /renifle/ J'suis toute petite... Enfin voilà. Je suis toujours aussi contente de te parler ! A bientôt Camy !_

_Beautiful Draco: La cruauté de couper au mauvais moment ? Comme c'est gentil... Mdr ! Franchement, je suis contente que tu me dises ça parce que c'était exactement ce que je voulais donner comme impression ! Pour l'action, je m'en doutais mais je me rattrape largement sur ce chapitre ! Tu me diras si il y a assez d'action pour toi dans ce nouveau chapitre ? Merci pou ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Touraz: NON !!! Pas le regard du chat potté ! ... Bon d'accord, voilà la suite ! Mais avant ça, je te remercie pour ce gentil compliment ( là où tu dis qu'il fallait pas que je m'arrête là ) !_

_Alienor01: Oui, on peut dire que l'Age de Glace est un film ! Un film en 3D mais ça reste un film ! et voilà la suite ! Désolée de l'avoir fait attendre !_

_C Elise: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !_

_The dream spectral : Mieux écrit que les autres /rougit/ Je suis gênée là ! Je ne voyais pas ce chapitre comme ça ! Merci beaucoup ! Et c'est un plaisir pour moi de continuer cette fic pour des reviews comme ça ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Emeraude-chan: Et me revoilà encore après un petit moment comme tu le dis si bien ! Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de la longueur de ma fic alors ? Je ne pense vraiment pas faire une fic de 40 chapitres et encore moins de cent ! J'en ai rencontré quelques unes mais j'ai toujours eu le "courage" de les lire quand elles me plaisaient ! Bien que ça me prenne des jours voire des semaines... Alors, pourquoi Harry ne dit pas qu'il est un humain ? C'est une question très pertinente et je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un me la pose, parce qu'il est vrai que ce n'est pas très clair dans le dernier chapitre ! Tu n'es pas lente du tout ( en tout cas ce n'est pas mon avis ) et je vais te répondre ! Harry pense en toute logique que Manny, Sid et Diego seraient terrifiés en apprenant qu'il est un humain ! Parce que cest connu, les humains chassent les animaux. Eh oui... C'est pourquoi Harry ne dit rien ! Le pauvre, il ne sait pas que les trois autres ont déjà eu affaire à des humains ( voir l'Age de Glace 1 ) ! Et je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas ! Je suis contente que tu aimes voir les loups apparaître ! Malheureusement, je suis au regret de te dire qu'ils ne vont pas être gentils du tout pendant ce chapitre... Et pendant la suite aussi... A moins que tu n'aies une suggestion à faire ? Enfin, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour la non-existence des loups à dents de sabre ! Je préfère que tu me le dises plutôt qu'on me le cache ! J'aurais l'air bien maligne ( ironique bien sûr ) en apprenant moi-même la bourde que j'ai faite ! Donc merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Et... Lis bien la petite note juste en dessous !_

___Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je dois préciser quelque chose : Emeraude-chan ( je te remercie d'ailleurs ) m'a dit que les loups à dents de sabre n'existaient pas ! C'est une faute de… disons de compréhension. Night Shade m'a proposé de mettre des « loups à dents de sabre » dans ma fic quand je cherchais un animal préhistorique carnivore pour l'histoire. En fait les loups existaient bien à cette époque et avec des crocs ressemblants à des dents de sabre ( un peu moins longs quand même ). Mais les loups de la préhistoire s'appellent des « loups » et non « des loups à dents de sabre ». Après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai décidé de garder cette erreur dans la fic pour donner plus de « piment » ! Et puis, on peut tout faire dans les fics ! … C'est tout ! Au passage NS, j'espère ne pas te blesser en citant ton nom ! De toute façon je serais incapable de t'en vouloir pout n'importe quoi !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Tout droit dans la gueule du loup

_« -Que veux-tu ? répéta le tigre en criant presque, de plus en plus inquiet et énervé à la fois._

_-T'affronter. »_

Diego n'en revenait pas. C'était ça qu'il voulait depuis le début ? Non, impossible. Il sentait que cela cachait autre chose. Cependant s'il voulait son duel ce « vilain méchant loup », il allait l'avoir, foi de tigre à dents de sabre !

Harry était anxieux. Cette confrontation l'inquiétait au plus haut point, le pire étant qu'il ne pourrait pas intervenir avec ses pouvoirs en présence des loups à dents de sabre si quelque chose dégénérait, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux et risqué. Dans sa forme de chat, l'animagus ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, mais il aiderait ses amis coûte que coûte, et si jamais une occasion se présentait à lui pour utiliser ses pouvoirs sans attirer l'attention des loups, il en profiterait !

Manny et Sid ressentaient l'atmosphère dangereuse qui régnait autour d'eux, ce qui ne les rassurait pas le moins du monde. Un évènement terrible allait se produire, c'était ce que leur disait leur instinct ainsi que leur bon sens.

Les loups eux commençaient à perdre patience derrière leur chef qui gardait toujours son sourire narquois. La meute s'agitait de plus en plus, les canidés découvraient leurs crocs et grognaient encore plus fort que précédemment. Le loup couvert de cicatrices qui semblait le plus impatient de tous, s'élança soudain vers le quatuor et plus particulièrement vers la proie la plus facile selon lui : Harry. Mais Saber l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui, lui assénant un coup de griffe puissant qui projeta le loup quelques mètres plus loin, l'empêchant ainsi de se jeter sur le chaton.

« Pas maintenant ! » dit Saber d'un ton froid au fautif.

Les quatre animaux qui n'étaient pas des loups étaient secoués : Saber avait une force incroyable et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il commande une bande de loups aussi féroces ! Le combat s'annonçait bien difficile pour Diego…

Diego voulut détailler Saber en espérant trouver une quelconque faille chez lui. Le loup le détaillait d'un regard calculateur sans dévoiler ses pensées. Le canidé avait une musculature impressionnante sans pour autant lui donner l'aspect de grosse brute sans cervelle. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Il suffisait de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Saber pour y déceler une intelligence et une ruse exceptionnelles. Ses yeux étaient jaunes comme la plupart des loups, mais ce jaune là se rapprochait plus de la couleur de l'or. Un or métallique et froid, comme sa personnalité. Son pelage avait l'air soyeux, et était d'une couleur fauve, châtain avec toutes sortes de nuances. Aucune cicatrice ne venait perturber le sentiment de puissance et d'invincibilité qu'il dégageait. Et ses dents de sabre étaient plus longs et plus tranchants que la moyenne. Ses griffes semblaient taillées comme des rasoirs. Diego, du peu de ce qu'il avait vu avait déduit que Saber possédait un sang-froid à toute épreuve, une fierté et une grande confiance en lui-même. Du reste, il ne connaissait rien de ses motivations, bien que le tigre soupçonnait une soif de pouvoir habiter le chef des loups.

« Alors, tu relèves mon défi ? demanda enfin Saber après avoir laissé planer le silence pendant quelques minutes.

-Oui. »

Sa réponse avait résonné comme un sentence dans la plaine enneigée. Le silence troublé par les grognements des loups et le clapotis de l'eau de la rivière fut soudain brisé par les hurlements et les aboiements de triomphe des loups à dents de sabre. Après un signe de tête de Saber en direction de Manny, Sid et Harry, la meute se scinda en deux, formant deux cercles bien distincts : d'un côté ils encerclaient leur chef et Diego, et de l'autre le chaton, le mammouth et le paresseux. Ainsi, les quatre amis étaient séparés.

Maintenant Sid et Manny étaient sur leurs gardes, et ils protégeaient de leur corps Harry, l'entourant comme le faisaient certains animaux avec leur petit : ils formaient eux aussi un cercle autour du félin, dos à Harry et face aux loups qui les regardaient avec délectation. Manny était prêt à repousser les ennemis grâce à ses défenses, mais Sid ne savait que faire face aux loups à dents de sabre, mais ne se laissait pas intimider pour autant : il était toujours plein de ressources ! L'animagus lui, était extrêmement gêné d'être coincé ainsi, ne pouvant pour l'instant rien faire pour aider ses amis.

Malgré leur position, Manny et Sid ne pensaient pas être attaqués avant que Diego ait fini son combat. Mais ils se méfiaient tout de même, au cas où. Cependant, ils espéraient intérieurement ne pas être obligés à se défendre. Pourtant, ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusion.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Diego était furieux et surtout anxieux en voyant les évènements se produirent sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Furieux contre Saber qui l'observait en attendant sa réaction avec un air hautain. Anxieux pour ses amis qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger et dont il ne saurait pas ce qui leur arriverait. Et inquiet surtout pour Boule de poils, ou plutôt Harry qui, il le savait, ne pourrait pas se défendre avec ses pouvoirs magiques en présence des loups, au risque de créer de gros problèmes.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? interrogea Diego d'une voix sourde, contenant pour l'instant la colère qui grondait en lui.

-Pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Il serait dommage que notre duel finisse en bain de sang. » répondit Saber, un sourire ironique se formant sur son visage, découvrant encore plus ses canines d'une longueur impressionnante.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda ensuite le loup en retrouvant son impassibilité.

-Plus que jamais. »

Le tigre sentit une haine féroce s'emparer de lui à la minute même où il croisa les yeux jaunes et sauvages de son adversaire. Il se remémora le comportement que le canidé avait eu depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis et poussa un rugissement retentissant, résonnant dans toute la plaine occupée par les loups. C'était le signal qui démarra le combat opposant Diego à Saber.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry sursauta. Le rugissement familier était tout simplement effrayant. Il sonnait à ses oreilles comme le glas de la mort. Diego semblait s'être laissé emporter par la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Saber. Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur les loups qui les entouraient, lui et ses deux amis. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment du côté de ceux-là. Ils semblaient affamés et excités par les proies qu'ils avaient piégés, mais ne pouvaient cependant pas les tuer ni assister au combat de leur chef. Ce qui semblait énerver encore plus les loups.

Manny et Sid eux aussi étaient inquiets. Ils sentaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le croire qu'une catastrophe allait se produire. C'était inévitable. Ils ne savaient pas trop encore ce qui les attendait. Le mammouth recula de quelques pas, se rapprochant de Harry et Sid. Le paresseux tourna la tête vers le chaton. Il semblait aller bien. Pour le moment. Le seul mammifère qui se tenait sur deux pattes avait peur. Très peur. Pour ses amis, pour lui, et peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Le loup aux nombreuses cicatrices faisait partie du groupe qui encerclait Harry, Sid et Manny. Il était furieux contre son chef qui l'avait empêché de se jeter sur la bestiole noire dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il voulait du sang, il en avait envie, maintenant et tout de suite. De plus, les grognements qui s'échappaient du cercle voisin lui faisaient penser à celui que lui même pousserait en plantant ses crocs dans la chair qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il se sentait particulièrement attiré vers le plus petit du groupe ; une attraction qui provoquait en lui une effroyable et irrésistible envie de **ce** sang.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après un profonde inspiration, Diego s'avança. Les deux combattants se tournaient autour, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Chacun essayait de prévoir la prochaine offensive de l'adversaire. Ce fut Diego qui attaqua le premier. Il se lança subitement sur le loup qui lui faisait face, ses énormes griffes en avant, prêtes à lacérer son ennemi. D'un bond, le loup l'évita, et le tigre qui venait de rater sa cible, s'écrasa dans la neige. Il n'eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que déjà Saber se jetait sur lui. Le tigre repoussa son adversaire d'un puissant coup de patte, envoyant celui-ci quelques mètres plus loin. Diego en profita pour se relever alors que le canidé était encore sonné. La patte qu'il avait utilisée pour repousser son adversaire le faisait légèrement souffrir, dû à la force employée pour cela. Le félin savait que s'il laissait voir sa douleur, il était perdu car le loup n'hésiterait pas à profiter de sa faiblesse. Il s'efforça de ne pas boiter en faisant quelques pas vers Saber. Celui-ci se releva le plus rapidement qu'il put, pour éviter d'être pris par surprise. Les deux animaux se faisaient à nouveau face.

Soudain, les deux combattants passèrent à la charge, exactement au même moment. Un fracas assourdissant se produisit au moment où les corps se percutaient. Le loup avait la même taille que le tigre, ce qui était exceptionnel pour un membre de son espèce. Et Saber n'avait pas que la taille en commun avec Diego : il avait aussi la force. Et malheureusement, le canidé avait pris le dessus. Le loup écrasait de tout son poids le tigre qui pourtant, essayait de s'échapper de son emprise en mordant férocement la nuque de son ennemi. Les « sabres » de Diego s'enfonçaient profondément dans la chair de Saber, et le goût métallique du sang emplissait sa bouche, ce qui répugnait au plus haut point le félin, qui pourtant ne pouvait desserrer sa prise, au risque de se faire tuer. Saber eut un rictus, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il déplaça une de ses pattes sous la gorge de son opposant, les griffes menaçant de déchirer le cou, ce qui en résulterait la perte de Diego.

« Alors, on faiblit ?

-Dans tes rêves !!! »

Le tigre profita de l'inattention momentanée du loup pour lui asséner un violent coup de griffes au torse. Le canidé gronda et recula sous la douleur soudaine, ce qui permit à Diego de se relever et de s'éloigner de quelques mètres de son adversaire.

Des gouttes de sang perlaient des blessures de Saber, au niveau de sa nuque et de son ventre : pourtant, il semblait que celui-ci ne sentait pas, ou plus, la douleur. De son côté, la patte de Diego le faisait encore plus souffrir que tout à l'heure, et il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas boiter, ni gémir sous la souffrance. De plus, il ne put s'empêcher de cracher le sang de son adversaire, qu'il avait encore dans la gueule. De petites taches rouges parsemaient la neige, là où les deux bêtes féroces s'affrontaient. Cette « pause » fut de courte durée car déjà, les combattants se lançaient de nouveau à l'assaut. Les canidés soutenaient leur chef en grognant et en poussant des hurlements terrifiants, ce qui semblait redonner encore plus de vigueur à Saber qui frappait toujours plus fort. Diego sentait que, même s'ils étaient de force égale, lui-même avait très peu de chance de remporter cet affrontement. Il se sentait désemparé et seul, et particulièrement anxieux pour ses amis dont il redoutait le sort que leur réservait Saber…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le loup aux cicatrices n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Une volonté implacable le dominait, il voulait **ce sang** et maintenant ! Tant pis pour les ordres, tant pis pour le chef ! De toute façon, il rêvait de sentir ce sang chaud courir sur sa langue, lui emplir la bouche, il rêvait de sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair et d'entendre les cris de douleur de sa victime…

_Il était trop tard maintenant._

Il passa à la charge. Il courut à vive allure vers sa proie qui n'était séparée de lui que par quelques mètres. Le féroce canidé fut imité en quelques secondes par tous ses autres compagnons qui composaient auparavant le cercle. Manny, Sid et Harry étaient désemparés face à cette offensive inattendue. Ils ne pensaient pas une seule seconde qu'ils se feraient attaqués avant que Diego et Saber ne terminent leur combat.

Manny repoussa les premiers loups, chargeant avec ses défenses ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop nombreux pour un seul mammouth. Leur seul chance, c'était…

« Sid, Harry, séparons-nous, nous nous rejoindrons plus tard, nous n'avons pas le choix !!!

-Mais… essaya d'objecter Harry, peu enclin à l'idée de laisser son ami se débrouiller seul.

-Ne discute pas et viens ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider ! » lui cria Sid en tirant le félin par la queue.

A contre cœur, Harry suivit son ami alors qu'il laissait derrière eux Manny, qui lui essayait de trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce pétrin…

Sid et Harry restaient côte à côte, pour ne pas être séparés dans la masse grouillante de loups : quand l'un d'eux chargeait le duo, Harry et Sid s'arrangeaient toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre pour l'éviter. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas.

Le loup aux cicatrices, affamé, cherchait de tous les côtés **sa **proie. Il l'avait perdue de vue après que les membres de sa meute ait attaqué. Il entendit le mammouth crier quelque chose, mais ne s'en souciait guère car ce n'était pas le gigantesque mammifère qu'il voulait, mais la boule de poils noirs. Il courait à perdre haleine entre ses congénères, tournant la tête à chaque fois qu'il apercevait de la fourrure noire, se révélant en réalité être celle d'autres loups de sa bande.

Harry et Sid eux aussi couraient, pour l'instant échappant à l'attaque des loups qui se concentraient surtout sur Manny, le mammouth plus alléchant que ses deux amis du point de vu des canidés. Mais il ne suffit que d'un seul loup pour séparer les deux amis, alors qu'une vingtaine n'avait pas réussi. Ce loup, c'était celui aux cicatrices.

Il avait enfin retrouver **sa **proie. Il se jeta sur Harry, mais manquant sa cible de très peu, effleurant la patte avant droite du chaton de ses griffes, y laissant une entaille peu profonde mais douloureuse. Pour ne pas se faire tuer, Sid et Harry avaient dû s'écarter l'un de l'autre et en quelques instants, le paresseux fut emporté par la masse grouillante des loups. L'animagus se retrouvait à présent seul face au prédateur. Celui-ci se pourléchait les babines, impatient de tuer la petite chose qu'il avait devant lui.

Harry sentait son propre sang couler le long de la patte qui le faisait souffrir, alors qu'il fixait son ennemi. Il guettait le moment où le loup baisserait sa garde. Le canidé semblait vouloir jouer avec sa victime avant de l'abattre. Le loup regardait d'un air hypnotisé le sang qui coulait, et qui lui donnait une furieuse envie de lécher ce liquide encore chaud. Il s'approcha lentement de Harry, calculant presque le temps qu'il mettait à atteindre le chaton , ce qui faisait monter progressivement la panique de celui-ci. Le loup, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, se pencha vers la patte blessée du félin et lécha le sang qui s'égouttait, appréciant chaque millilitre qu'il buvait. Harry, complètement paralysé, le laissait faire, horrifié. Il sentait la langue râpeuse contre sa patte, et il ne put réfréner un frisson de dégoût.

Le chaton détailla le loup maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près. Il avait une taille plus imposante que la majorité de ses congénères, mais il était loin de rivaliser avec Saber. Une balafre barrait son œil gauche, et quatre ou cinq cicatrices, sûrement reçues lors de combats rudement menés, ornaient son dos. Enfin, trois lignes blanches, provenant d'une patte à trois griffes se voyaient sur son poitrail. L'animagus pensa pendant une fraction de seconde à Drago Malefoy, qui le traitait de balafré, et se demandait comment il appellerait le loup tant il était couvert de cicatrices. Mais Harry chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Les yeux de l'animal étaient noirs, mais se révélant être d'un rouge très sombre si on les regardait à la lumière. Le pelage du loup était d'un brun tirant vers le châtain, quelques rayures plus sombres se distinguant, un peu comme les tigres. Ses crocs, sans compter les cicatrices, étaient peut-être l'aspect physique le plus effrayant du loup. Ils étaient certes, d'une longueur respectable, mais leur couleur était légèrement rouge. Comme si ses « dents de sabre » étaient toujours imprégnés du sang de ses victimes. A la pensée que son sang serait bientôt lui aussi « imprégné », Harry trembla intérieurement. Sans compter que les pattes plutôt fines mais puissantes du canidé devaient lui donner une vitesse impressionnante.

Le loup recula enfin de quelques pas, et se lécha les babines, ne perdant pas une goutte du précieux liquide. Il fit un sourire sadique à sa proie :

« Tu devrais retenir ce nom petit : Sadis ! C'est le dernier que tu ENTENDRAS !!!!! »

Il hurla ce dernier mot alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever Harry. Ce dernier, connu pour sa chance légendaire , fut de nouveau secouru par celle-ci : un loup maladroit bouscula Sadis dans son élan, ce qui permit à l'animagus de s'enfuir à vive allure, malgré sa patte blessée qui le faisait boiter légèrement. Le loup aux cicatrices, furieux, donna un violent coup de patte à celui qui l'avait empêché de **tuer**.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sid était très inquiet. Très TRES inquiet. Pour ne pas dire complètement paniqué à l'idée que Harry soit déjà mort en ce moment même. Et il ne pouvait retourner auprès de son ami à cause de la vague impressionnante de loups qui se pressaient dans la direction opposée. Il était entraîné dans cette même direction, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Et le paresseux n'attendit pas longtemps avant de savoir où se dirigeaient les canidés. Sid se retrouva devant Manny en bien mauvaise posture, encerclé par les loups qui le menaçaient de tous côtés. Le mammouth résistait courageusement, mais, Sid en était certain, son ami ne pourrait pas se débarrasser tout seul de trois loups sur son dos, un autre accroché à sa nuque, et d'une dizaine de canidés qui grognaient et tournaient autour de lui. C'est pour cela que…

Le paresseux saisit une branche et la lança au hasard sur un loup qui attaquait son ami. Ce qui eut autant d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique. Sid recommença à bombarder ses ennemis de projectiles, mais plus efficaces cette fois : des cailloux de la taille de sa « main ». Qui ressemblaient plus à de grosses pierres pointues qu'à de petits cailloux. Cette fois, les loups sentirent passer les projectiles, ce qui les firent enragés lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers le coupable. Voyant les crocs tranchants se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, Sid se savait maintenant proche de la mort, mais se dit qu'au moins, il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de ces bestioles. Manny avait le champ libre. Le paresseux ferma les yeux alors qu'il pensait qu'il se ferait déchiqueter par les loups en quelques secondes. Mais au lieu de sentir les douloureuses mâchoires presser son corps, il ressentit une sensation familière, quelque chose qui l'attrapait par la taille, et le mettait sur son dos.

« Manny !!! » s'écria Sid, plein de reconnaissance et de soulagement pour son ami.

Le mammouth lui fit un petit sourire en réponse, quelque peu crispé parla douleur, que Sid pourtant ne vit pas. Manny était déjà parti à vive allure, courant comme jamais il n'avait couru. Les loups derrière eux les coursaient, mais ils étaient loin de rivaliser avec la puissance de l'ancêtre de l'éléphant. Les quelques obstacles qui barraient le chemin des deux amis, Manny les enjambait sans difficulté, du moins c'était ce que pensait Sid. Le paresseux vit plusieurs entailles plus ou moins profondes sur le corps de son porteur. Malgré le fait que celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître, Sid était certain qu'il souffrait. Le mammifère sur deux pattes voulut dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, Manny l'arrêta d'un geste de la trompe, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre. Le mammouth fit un sourire à son ami alors qu'il courait toujours, ce qui arracha un faible sourire au paresseux. Malgré cela, un douloureux sentiment d'inquiétude persistait.

Comme si cela confirmait son pressentiment, la chance tourna en faveur des loups. Ou plutôt en défaveur des deux amis. Car si Manny avait pour l'instant réussi à distancer les canidés, il n'en était rien à présent. Les loups, connus pour leur ruse, avaient formé deux masses compactes qui s'étaient placées d'un côté et de l'autre de Manny. Ils formaient deux lignes perpendiculaires à la rivière, avec le mammouth et le paresseux coincés entre les deux. L'imposant animal n'avait eu d'autre choix que se diriger à vive allure vers la rive lorsqu'il fuyait. Et maintenant, les loups formaient un demi-cercle devant Manny. Les deux amis devaient choisir : soit ils affrontaient une bande de prédateurs affamés, soit ils plongeaient dans l'eau agitée et glacée de la rivière, avec de fortes chances de se noyer.

Manny leva sa trompe au niveau de Sid pensant pouvoir projeter son ami de l'autre côté de la rivière, le mettant ainsi hors d'atteinte des loups. Mais comme auparavant, le duo semblait lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, et Sid l'empêcha d'achever son geste d'un seul regard. Un regard qui voulait tout dire. Tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire. Manny se retourna, tournant par la même occasion le dos aux loups, et Sid se cramponna aux longs poils du mammouth. D'un bond, la masse impressionnante des deux animaux plongea dans l'eau, créant d'immenses éclaboussures qui trempèrent les loups, leur donnant une apparence pitoyable.

Sid avait glissé du dos de Manny, pour se retrouver le corps immergé. Seul sa tête était hors de l'eau, et il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la fourrure de son ami. Il tremblait comme une feuille , autant que Manny. Celui-ci avait la tête, et surtout la trompe émergées, ainsi qu'une partie de son dos. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la rivière était aussi profonde. Il avait beau agiter ses quatre pattes avec toute sa puissance, il ne pouvait s'arracher aux courants chaotiques. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression qu'on les avait plongés dans un océan de glaçons, et Sid avait tellement froid qu'il ne sentait presque plus ses membres glacés. Le paresseux, plus petit que Manny et ayant une fourrure moins épaisse, était bien plus affecté par le froid : ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais il savait qu'il devait à tout prix garder les yeux ouverts et la tête hors de l'eau. Manny voyait bien que son ami était épuisé. Lui-même se sentait vidé, mais il luttait contre le courant, en vain. Il gardait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa trompe émergée. Le mammouth, pris de désespoir, barrit. Son barrissement se prolongea jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se vident de son air. C'était un appel désespéré, qui se répercutait en écho dans le plaine. Manny souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il fut entendu par quelqu'un qui pourrait les sauver…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Diego détourna soudainement son attention de Saber. Il ne rêvait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne **cauchemardait **pas. Il aurait reconnu le barrissement de Manny entre mille. Son ami avait des problèmes, et de très gros problèmes. Le tigre sentit la panique monter en lui : il ne pouvait se porter au secours du mammouth, à cause de ce duel contre Saber, et de tous ces loups qui l'encerclaient. Il maudit le destin qui le mettait dans une situation pareille. Et… Il paya cher son inattention.

Alors que Diego venait de mettre son ennemi à terre, Saber profita de la distraction de son adversaire pour lui asséner un violent coup de patte dans la poitrine. Le tigre, sonné, ne put anticiper la prochaine attaque du chef des loups : Saber donna un second coup de griffes plus puissant que tous les autres, qui frappa Diego de plein fouet. Le tigre tomba à terre, et ne se releva pas. Il ne bougeait plus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa course et dressa l'oreille. Son pressentiment se confirma : c'était bien Manny qu'il avait entendu, et il avait peur que son ami soit dans une mauvaise posture. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Rien qu'au son, il ressentait de tout son être la détresse et le désespoir du mammouth. Le chaton se mit alors à courir, dans la direction d'où provenait l'appel de son ami. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire quelques pas, qu'une ombre noire se jeta devant lui, lui barrant le chemin. Harry sentit son cœur rater quelques battements. Devant lui se dressait dans toute sa gloire et sa cruauté, Sadis.

La bave dégoulinant de sa gueule, le sourire froid et démoniaque, les crocs rougis par le sang, tout cela rendait Sadis effrayant, et même terrifiant. Harry jeta un bref regard à la rivière qui s'étendait derrière le loup, et aperçut une masse sombre dans les remous de l'eau. L'animagus vacilla sous le choc, venant de comprendre le danger qui menaçait Manny et Sid, ses deux amis qu'il avait vus se débattre dans la rivière agitée. Il regarda successivement la rivière, puis Sadis, de nouveau la rivière et ainsi de suite, ne sachant quoi faire. Mais il prit rapidement une décision. Il fit face au loup, les poils hérissés, les griffes à découvert. Il n'allait plus fuir. Harry n'était plus la proie contre le prédateur. Non. Il était le combattant contre le combattant.

Sadis ricana en voyant le changement de comportement de la bestiole noire. Il était grandement amusé par ce minuscule animal qui pensait pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. Il le fut moins cependant, lorsqu'il sentit des griffes lacérer son visage et son œil gauche déjà blessé. Il hurla de douleur et enfouit sa tête dans la neige, espérant calmer la souffrance qu'il endurait. Il sentit un liquide chaud familier s'écouler de son visage, et tacher la neige de gouttes de sang vermeilles. Lorsque la douleur fut moins intense, le loup releva la tête pour découvrir un espace vide devant lui. Sa proie avait disparue. Sadis éprouva une haine féroce, comme jamais il n'en avait éprouvée, pour ce petit être insignifiant, qui avait laissé sur son visage la marque de cinq griffes, ainsi qu'un œil gauche pour toujours aveugle.

Harry courait le long de la rivière. Sa patte droite le faisait encore plus boiter que tout à l'heure. C'était cette patte que Sadis avait blessée, et c'était la même qui avait frappé son agresseur. L'animagus avait trouvé le loup aux cicatrices particulièrement pitoyable quand celui-ci s'était roulé dans la neige, mais il était reparti bien vite, le temps lui manquant. A présent, il longeait la rivière aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dépassant Manny et Sid. Il continuait sa course dans l'espoir de trouver plus loin un moyen de sauver ses compagnons de voyage. Il souhaitait que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, puisse l'aider. Il fut exaucé.

Devant lui, un arbre mort, le tronc noirci, se tenait à côté de la rivière. Il suffisait juste de faire basculer cette arbre pour qu'il forme un pont au dessus de l'eau, auquel Manny et Sid pourraient s'accrocher. Harry savait comment il allait s'y prendre, sans avoir besoin de se transformer ni de **montrer** ses pouvoirs, si quelqu'un l'observait. Le chaton noir avec une tache blanche sur le front recula de quelques mètres, et fonça sur l'arbre de tout son poids. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises. Une personne –ou plutôt un animal- qui serait passé par là, aurait pensé que le félin était devenu fou. Mais en regardant bien, une sorte d'aura dorée s'échappait au moment de la collision entre le corps de l'animagus et le tronc. Harry utilisait sa magie à chaque secousse de l'arbre. Il l'accumulait dans son corps pour donner une puissance phénoménale à ses coups. Mais cette opération épuisait Harry et la conséquence des collisions avec le tronc étaient les meurtrissures qui recouvraient son corps. Heureusement, l'arbre tomba assez rapidement. Mais quelque chose de particulièrement fâcheux arriva, que Harry n'avait pas prévu. Un écureuil –ou un rat, Harry ne savait pas vraiment- vivait apparemment dans l'arbre qu'il venait d'abattre. Et le rat/écureuil était maintenant suspendu dans le vide, une patte s'accrochant à l'arbre, l'autre essayant de retenir un gland plus gros que lui. Sous ses pattes, des torrents d'eau descendait le lit de la rivière. Le petit animal poussait de petits cris aigus pour le moins bizarres. Le félin soupira, épuisé, puis monta prudemment sur le tronc qui formait à présent un pont. Il avança doucement, jusqu'à atteindre l'étrange animal. Il le saisit vivement entre ses dents et le jeta sur la terre ferme, où l'écureuil/rat atterrit sain et sauf avec son gland qu'il serra presque avec « amour » dans ses bras. Après cela, Harry retourna sur la rive. Le petit animal s'était déjà sauvé. Le chaton regarda la rivière, mais ne vit pas la moindre trace de Manny et Sid. Il ne s'en étonna pas beaucoup : alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de les sauver, Harry les avait dépassés, puis distancés jusqu'à ne plus les voir. Il devait être un peu plus loin. Le félin avait fait tout son possible pour aider ses amis, et il était sûr qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir en se servant du pont qu'il avait créé…

Harry sentit sa tête tourner, et sa vue se brouilla. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et ses pattes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Le chaton noir gisait dans la neige, un souffle faible soulevant sa poitrine. Il s'était évanoui. Il recommença à neiger dans la plaine. Les flocons couvraient petit à petit les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés. Une ombre menaçante, différente des loups mais tout aussi dangereuse s'étendit, enveloppant Harry. L'ombre, ou plutôt les ombres s'approchèrent. La plus grande parla :

« L'heure de notre vengeance a sonné… »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Voilà !!! Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Harry ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en présence des loups ( au cas où ça n'aurait pas été claire ), c'est pour les mêmes raisons que lorsqu'il les cachaient à Manny, Sid et Diego : un animal comme lui n'est pas censé avoir ce genre de pouvoirs pas vrai ? Harry les cache comme les sorciers le font avec les Moldus. De plus, les loups voudraient certainement se servir de ses pouvoirs ( à mon avis ) s'ils en prenaient connaissance ! J'ai fini pour les explications ! Bien sûr, si ce n'est **toujours pas clair** ( ce qui m'inquièterait beaucoup parce que ça signifierait que j'explique TRES mal ) vous pouvez me le dire et j'essayerai de mieux expliquer ! _

_Je tiens aussi à rappeler que malgré cette fic, je considère les loups comme des animaux extrêmement intelligents et bénéfiques pour la nature. N'oublions pas surtout que les loups n'attaquent que pour se nourrir ou se défendre, contrairement à ces loups-**là**. Voilà ! _

_Encore une chose : Scratt fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre. Je voulais savoir si vous préférez qu'il continue de faire des apparitions de temps en temps ou au contraire qu'il intègre l'équipe des héros et fasse des actions… héroïques. Ou encore, peut-être qu'on préfère que je le fasse apparaître plus souvent ? Donc donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît ! Avec peut-être aussi des suggestions ! _

_Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ainsi que laeti winchester qui a mis ma fic dans ses Alerts !_

_Je publierai le prochain chapitre ( qui sera très long lui aussi ) pendant les vacances de février au plus tard, si je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que je mettrai à publier !_

_Voilà ! Joyeux Noël à tous !  
_


	8. Pris entre deux feux

Donc, suite à une critique et à quelques erreurs que j'avais repérées trop tard, je reposte ce chapitre corrigée, même s'il ne diffère pas beaucoup de l'ancienne version !

(Re-)Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Pris entre deux feux

_« L'heure de notre vengeance a sonné… »_

Dans la plaine enneigée, des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol. Des nuages épais et blancs recouvraient le ciel, et les flocons ne cessaient de voltiger dans les airs. Des tâches vermeilles parsemaient ici et là la neige. La meute de loups s'était regroupée autour de leur chef, qui hurla comme les loups savaient si bien le faire. Un long hurlement qui fut suivi par d'autres. Lorsque cet effrayant concert fut achevé, un canidé au pelage fauve, plus grand que les autres et qui n'était autre que le chef, se tourna vers un de ses congénères. Son corps était zébré de cicatrices, et du sang dégoulinait de son œil gauche dont la paupière était abaissée. Sadis laissa échapper un grognement lorsque son chef fixa avec insistance son œil blessé. Pourtant, Saber ne lui posa pas de question quant à son état. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, simplement ce duel avec le tigre. Il était temps de partir vers d'autres combats, pour une nouvelle fois éprouver sa force. Le loup laissa échapper un autre hurlement bref, puis courut dans la plaine en se dirigeant vers l'est, suivi en file indienne par toute sa meute. Bientôt, le groupe ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon, alors que le ciel avait pris une teinte sombre, signe que la nuit approchait.

HP à l'AG

L'écureuil-rat, plus connu sous le nom de Scrat, observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son sauveur n'était pas en grande forme, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. A présent, le félin noir semblait être dans l'embarras: des prédateurs visiblement assoiffés de sang surplombaient la petite forme immobile dans la neige. Le plus grand des chasseurs se pencha sur le chaton, les crocs à découvert. Et parce qu'il était peut-être reconnaissant envers l'animagus, ou bien parce qu'il était suicidaire, Scrat se jeta devant l'ennemi du félin, brandissant sa noix comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. En cet instant, le petit mammifère parut peut-être héroïque ou déconcertant, grâce à la lumière du soleil couchant qui l'éclairait de dos, car les dangereux animaux qui se dressaient devant lui ne l'attaquèrent pas immédiatement. Il poussa alors de petits cris aigus, agitant les bras dans tous les sens sous l'œil agacé du plus proche des prédateurs. Prédateur qui lui asséna un coup de patte qui l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs un court instant pour finir par atterrir brutalement un peu plus loin dans la neige. L'écureuil-rat ne se releva pas, évanoui. La bête sauvage et imposante se pencha à nouveau vers l'animagus lorsqu'il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par un cri perçant. Il tourna la tête vers sa provenance.

HP à l'AG

Quelques instants plus tôt, Manny avait aperçu une boule de poils noirs passer en trombe devant Sid et lui sur la rive. Le mammouth avait alors repris espoir, car peut-être leur ami venu du futur avait une solution. L'animal voulut prévenir le paresseux mais sitôt eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il s'étouffa avec l'eau glacée. Aussi, Manny ne retenta pas l'expérience. A présent, les deux amis étaient dans une situation critique, mais alors qu'ils pensaient être perdus, le gigantesque mammifère vit un énorme tronc d'arbre qui faisait office de pont au-dessus du courant. Il eut juste le temps de s'y accrocher à l'aide de sa trompe. Il ressentit un soulagement immense -ils étaient sauvés !- mais qui se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'il entendit le cri paniqué de Sid qui regardait fixement la terre ferme. Le mammouth tourna lui aussi les yeux vers la rive.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit oublier que lui et Sid pataugeaient dans l'eau glacée, qu'il ignorait où se trouvait le clan des loups, qu'il s'inquiétait pour Diego dont il ignorait le sort. Tout ce que Manny voyait, c'était uniquement leur compagnon de voyage, leur nouvel ami allongé dans la neige, immobile. Et une peur paralysante s'insinua dans son corps lorsqu'il réalisa le danger qu'encourait le chaton aux côtés des tigres à dents de sabre. Car oui, c'étaient bien des tigres à dents de sabre. Des tigres à dents de sabre dont l'ancêtre de l'éléphant n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Ces prédateurs assoiffés de vengeance, les trois amis les avaient déjà affrontés et battus. Malgré cela, le mammouth comprit que cette fois-ci ne se terminerait pas comme la dernière fois. En premier lieu, les anciens camarades de Diego n'étaient plus seuls, et il semblait que ceux-ci aient reformé leur clan, composé maintenant d'une vingtaine de membres. Un sourire cruel étira les babines du nouveau chef, lorsque celui-ci comprit la panique de Manny. Après un signe de tête en direction de ses congénères, un tigre obèse s'avança. Sid et Manny le reconnurent aussitôt: c'était une ancienne connaissance de Diego. L'énorme félin prit Harry entre ses crocs, le chaton restant inanimé. Le paresseux poussa un cri de protestation, mais il n'eut en retour qu'un grognement agressif qui le fit taire. Manny jeta un regard à son ami pour lui faire comprendre que le moment n'était pas venu d'intervenir : leurs ennemis avait un otage.

Le chef des tigres à dents de sabre lança un regard méprisant au mammouth ainsi qu'au paresseux, puis leur dit :

« Je vois que vous êtes seuls… C'est bien dommage. »

Il laissa planer un silence pesant un court instant, semblant se délecter par avance de ses paroles.

« Vous allez transmettre un message à ce traître de Diego: dîtes-lui qu'il se rende seul aux falaises noires un peu plus loin vers l'est. Il ne les ratera pas. Et s'il ne se rend pas au rendez-vous… Il peut dire adieu à ce cher petit ! finit-il en désignant le chaton.

-Attendez une minute ! lança le mammifère géant alors que les tigres allaient s'éclipser avec leur butin. Pourquoi Diego viendrait à ce rendez-vous ? Qui vous dit qu'il tient à cet animal ? »

En entendant les paroles de son ami, Sid ouvrit la bouche pour protester vigoureusement, mais Manny l'arrêta en lui donnant un coup de trompe dans les côtes. Cependant cela ne servit à rien car le meneur des tigres éclata immédiatement d'un rire sans joie.

« N'essaye pas de nous bluffer, nous vous suivons depuis longtemps… Assez longtemps pour comprendre que vous tenez trop à la vie de cet être faible ! »

Sitôt eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il prit son élan et partit en courant vers l'ouest, suivi par tous les autres tigres à dents de sabre. Les deux compagnons assistèrent impuissants à ce spectacle, grelottants dans l'eau froide en fixant le groupe s'éloigner avec leur ami…

Bien après le départ des tigres, Manny commença lentement à se rapprocher de la rive, à l'aide du tronc d'arbre. Quand enfin il put toucher la terre ferme, il s'y hissa avec peine, aidant Sid à sortir de l'eau lui aussi. Le paresseux adressa un regard empli de désespoir au mammouth.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

-Pour commencer, il faut retrouver Diego. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans lui ! »

Sid acquiesça. Ensemble, ils parcoururent la plaine enneigée à la recherche du félin. Il ne neigeait plus. Ils restèrent silencieux en remarquant les tâches rouges qui parsemaient la neige, et les deux animaux comprirent bien vite que comme les tigres, les loups avaient déserté les lieux. Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que les mammifères remontent la rivière et aperçoivent une forme allongée dans la neige. Manny et Sid se précipitèrent vers elle et reconnurent aussitôt Diego.

Le paresseux tomba à genoux à côté de son ami, le mammouth restant en retrait. Plusieurs entailles parcouraient le corps du tigre. Une chaleur étouffante contracta la poitrine de Sid, alors qu'il redoutait le pire. Manny se tenait immobile, ne pouvant détourner le regard. Cela leur rappelait douloureusement leur premier affrontement avec les dangereux tigres à dents de sabre. Le paresseux secoua doucement le félin, en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Il appela son ami à plusieurs reprises, sans réponse. A chaque fois qu'il criait son nom, son ton était de plus en plus désespéré, ses gestes plus brutaux et sa respiration plus saccadée. Le mammouth détourna enfin le regard, même si l'image de son ami inerte restait imprimé dans son esprit. Puis ce fut le silence. Manny regarda Sid qui s'était tu, lui tournant le dos, dans la même position depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés Diego. Seules ses mains avaient lâché le corps froid du félin et reposaient à présent sur ses genoux. Des tremblements secouaient son corps frêle, tandis que le mammouth se rapprochait de lui et posait sa trompe sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le réconforter, bien que lui-même ressente avec autant d'intensité la perte de leur très cher ami.

HP à l'AG

Harry nageait dans les profondeurs d'une inconscience bénie. Il pressentait que s'il se réveillait, il se rendrait compte que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Pour la première fois, le chaton préféra penser à ses amis, Ron et Hermione, à Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et bien d'autres en se demandant comment ils réagiraient en apprenant sa disparition. Il pensa même à Rogue avec ses cheveux graisseux, et termina par son rival, Drago Malefoy. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il pensait sans arrêt au blond ces temps-ci. Mais peu à peu, il reprenait pied à la réalité, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta guère. Il ne touchait plus le sol, car un animal le tenait dans ses mâchoires. Les crocs s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa chair: c'était tellement différent de la douceur de Diego lorsqu'il le prenait entre ses crocs.

Harry était entouré par des tigres à dents de sabre peu amicaux. Aucun de ceux qu'il voyait n'était Diego. Alors que le chaton allait manifester sa présence, il entendit quelqu'un prononcer le nom du félin. Il fit donc semblant d'être toujours inconscient, dans l'espoir d'en entendre un peu plus sur son ami. Le plus grand des tigres, celui qui était à la tête de la troupe, prit la parole :

« Ce traître de Diego, il ne tardera pas à venir en sachant que cette boule de poils est en danger !

-Vous en êtes sûr, chef ? demanda prudemment un jeune tigre à l'air idiot.

-Bien sûr ! rugit l'énorme carnivore. Pour qui me prends-tu, jeune imbécile ?! »

Le « jeune imbécile » resta silencieux, tremblant devant la rage de son supérieur. Malgré ce bref échange, Harry comprit que « la boule de poils » le désignait, lui, et qu'il servait d'appât. L'animagus se doutait que ces prédateurs détestaient son ami du plus profond de leur cœur, à condition qu'ils en aient un. Il pouvait sentir la haine vis-à-vis du tigre transparaître sur tous les visages. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces tigres voulaient faire subir à Diego un châtiment digne de ce nom, en se servant de lui pour l'attirer ici. Loin d'accepter ce fait, le chaton commença à se débattre contre l'emprise de la mâchoire du félin qui le tenait, au risque de s'arracher la peau du cou.

« Hé, la bestiole s'agite ! »

Plusieurs ricanements fusèrent, le faisant redoubler d'ardeur. Le gros tigre le lâcha finalement, ce qui le fit brutalement chuter dans la neige. Le chaton se releva précipitamment, et s'élança à toute vitesse en espérant échapper aux prédateurs. Malheureusement, il était à bout de force et il ne suffit que de quelques enjambés pour que le chef le rattrape et lui porte un violent coup de patte. Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante au moment de l'impact, et il fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin. La tête ballottant dans le vide, le reste du corps sur la terre ferme, le petit animal aperçut un bref instant un précipice vertigineux, avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.

HP à l'AG

Son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il se sentait si faible et misérable en même temps. Et ses paupières étaient si lourdes… Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom, et sentit qu'on le secouait. Mais il était tellement fatigué… Lorsque le silence se fit, il se força à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Près de lui, un paresseux trempé jusqu'aux os se tenait à genoux, les yeux fermés. Diego eut un faible sourire lorsqu'il reconnut son ami. Il l'appela d'une voix rauque :

« Sid ? »

Le mammifère ouvrit brusquement les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Le tigre le fixait, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Le paresseux se jeta alors sur lui, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces en criant un « Diego !! » soulagé et reconnaissant: reconnaissant envers lui pour être encore en vie. Le mammouth derrière lui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Diego remarqua vaguement que l'énorme animal avait les yeux un peu trop humides pour être naturel.

Malgré ces réjouissantes retrouvailles, le tigre laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, et Sid le lâcha aussitôt. Ses deux amis lui demandèrent avec inquiétude s'il allait bien. Diego répondit qu'il avait encore la force de marcher et se releva en position assise, puis raconta aux deux autres ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'ils aient été séparés. Le paresseux et le mammouth lui rapportèrent ensuite ce qu'ils avaient vécu de leur côté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent le tigre, en omettant de dire qu'ils l'avaient cru mort à un moment donné. Et finalement…

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda Manny.

-J'irais à leur rendez-vous, répondit simplement Diego

-Mais tu es malade ! s'écria Sid. Tu seras seul contre une vingtaine de tigres au moins, et tu oublies que tu es blessé, tu ne tiendras pas une minute face à eux !

-C'est pour ça que vous viendrez avec moi, rétorqua le félin.

-Pourtant, le chef a bien précisé que tu devais les rencontrer seul, objecta le mammouth.

-Eh bien il suffira que vous vous cachiez. Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen de récupérer Harry !

-C'est vrai… » admit Sid, penaud.

Tous les trois se mirent donc en route vers l'est. Plus ils avançaient, plus la température baissait. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de végétation, ni aucun signe de vie. Enfin, après un trajet qui avait duré de longues heures, le trio aperçut les pointes élancées de falaises abruptes, couvertes de neige par endroits, laissant entrevoir de la roche noire à d'autres. La forme noire et blanche qui se découpait dans l'obscurité de la nuit était effrayante. Cette nuit-là, les étoiles et la lune étaient masquées par d'épais nuages sombres.

« Ce sont sûrement les falaises dont parlait le chef des tigres » dit enfin Manny.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parlait depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Alors que les trois animaux s'avançaient vers les falaises, ils entendirent derrière eux un grondement sourd qui leur fit tourner la tête, appréhendant le pire. Et ces trois-là ne s'attendaient certainement pas à retrouver si vite sur leur chemin…

Les loups à dents de sabre. Cette même meute de loups qui avait failli tuer Diego, ainsi que Manny, Sid et Harry. A leur tête, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Saber dans toute sa splendeur, ayant fort bien récupéré depuis son affrontement avec le tigre. A sa droite se tenait Sadis, le loup aux cicatrices. Son œil gauche était fermé, et laissait apparaître la marque de cinq griffes. Les trois amis se demandèrent pendant un bref instant ce qui avait bien pu causer cette nouvelle cicatrice. Et ils trouvaient ces marques étrangement familières…

Saber fit quelques pas en direction des héros, puis s'arrêta devant eux à une distance de deux ou trois mètres. Avec son éternel rictus glacial, il leur lança d'un ton hautain:

« Tiens donc… Si vite quittés, et si vite retrouvés. Voyez-vous, dit-il en levant les yeux vers les falaises, je comptais venir ici avec ma meute pour affronter les tigres à dents de sabre… Apparemment, ils ont reconstitué leur clan, avec à leur tête un chef digne de ce nom. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien entendu. » ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Manny se contenta de fixer Saber, impassible. Sid regardait craintivement les loups alors que Diego plantait ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi, ivre de rage mais sans lâcher un mot. Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant que le calvaire finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette absence de réponse sembla refroidir le chef, qui continua d'un air impassible :

« Bref, je vais aller droit au but: cela fait un moment que les miens et moi-même n'avons pas manger: en réalité plusieurs jours avant que nous ne fassions connaissance. »

Son rictus se transforma en sourire carnassier, tandis que les loups derrière lui se léchaient les babines et grattaient le sol avec impatience. Diego jeta un regard à Manny et Sid puis détala vers les falaises, suivi de peu par ses deux compagnons. Bientôt, tous les loups se mirent à leur poursuite, et ainsi les trois amis gravirent un chemin escarpé, poursuivis par les canidés affamés. Grâce à son immense taille, Manny parvint à la hauteur de Diego, Sid sur son dos car le paresseux était trop lent pour tenir la route. Côte à côte, ils couraient à perdre haleine, trébuchant parfois et entendant les pattes des loups à dents de sabre fouler la neige à une vitesse effrayante derrière eux. Cependant, le mammouth se rendit rapidement compte de la difficulté qu'avait Diego à maintenir son allure. Le tigre semblait épuisé. Il devait être vidé après la marche forcée vers l'est et son combat avec Saber. Cette course-poursuite en était trop pour lui. Le grand mammifère agrippa avec agilité le félin à l'aide de sa trompe puis le posa sur son dos. Sentant que son ami allait protester, Manny le devança:

« Au diable ta dignité cette fois, Diego ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! »

Sitôt eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il prit de plus en plus de vitesse, comme si ses deux amis ne pesaient pas une plume sur son dos. Le tigre dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison, et se contenta de regarder ce qui se tramait derrière. Les loups étaient à une distance respectable, mais la longueur qui les séparait des prédateurs ne semblait pas vouloir s'allonger, malgré la rapidité de Manny. A la tête des chasseurs se trouvaient bien sûr Saber qui effectuait de longues foulées avec grâce et puissance, ne semblant pas même essoufflé et Sadis plus déterminé que jamais, ses longues jambes musclés frappant le sol avec agilité. Derrière eux le reste de la meute n'en menait pas large, distancé de plusieurs mètres par leur chef et son bras droit, en l'occurrence sa patte droite. Constatant cela, le leader cria quelque chose à Sadis que Diego ne comprit pas. Aussitôt la meute se scinda en deux, le loup aux cicatrices ainsi que la moitié du groupe prenant un autre chemin pendant que Saber et le reste continuaient de suivre le trio. Le tigre à dents de sabre eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Pendant ce temps, Manny continuait à courir, montant de plus en plus haut dans les falaises. Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel, bientôt suivi par le grondement du tonnerre. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur les poursuivis comme sur les poursuivants. Le sentier escarpé laissa place à une sorte de petite plaine dans la falaise. Deux chemins permettaient de monter: celui de gauche était bordé d'arbres morts, l'autre dénué de toute végétation. Manny choisit le plus proche, celui de droite. Il s'élança dans cette direction mais fut stoppé dans son élan par Sadis et le reste de la meute qui avaient réussi à les piéger en prenant un autre chemin.

Alors que le mammouth allait prendre le sentier de gauche, un éclair frappa un des arbres morts et l'enflamma, mettant ainsi rapidement l'incendie au peu de végétation qu'il restait. Les trois amis se laissèrent gagner par le désespoir: ils étaient encerclés par des loups affamés, et derrière eux leur unique chance de survie prenait feu. La pluie était insuffisante pour éteindre l'incendie qui se propageait. Un autre éclair illumina une fraction de seconde la scène tragique. Au moment où le tonnerre gronda, Sid cria quelque chose à Manny qu'il ne comprit pas, le son effrayant résonnant dans ses oreilles. Le paresseux pointait du doigt le bois enflammé en bougeant les lèvres sans que le mammouth ne comprenne, comme si le son avait été coupé. L'immense mammifère regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Là, un minuscule passage masqué par les flammes pouvait peut-être les laisser passer par le chemin. Diego et Sid fixaient confiants leur ami, qui d'un bond traversa le mur de flammes alors qu'un loup imprudent s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge. Manny continua sa course et longea le chemin bordé d'arbres en feu, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention. Ils riaient ensemble nerveusement, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils avaient eu la chance d'échapper aux loups à dents de sabre. Le paresseux jeta un coup d'œil aux prédateurs, qui hurlaient de dépit alors que des arbres s'écroulaient devant eux, leur obstruant le passage. Ils les avaient enfin semés.

Manny ralentit son allure, puis marcha tranquillement et reposa ses deux amis à terre. Ils profitèrent de cette pause bien méritée pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, puis se remirent en route en montant toujours plus haut. Ils finirent par tomber sur une plaine semblable à celle qu'ils avaient quittée. Mais cette fois-ci ils ne durent pas fuir mais se cacher derrière une formation rocheuse pour éviter d'être tués. Car la plaine était envahie de tigres à dents de sabre.


	9. Enfin débarassés !

Salut ! Me revoilà après presque un an d'absence, avec un nouveau pseudo en plus de ça ! Comme tout le monde s'en serait douté, mon ordinateur est décédé ( paix à son âme ) pour cause de vieillesse ! Hé oui le pauvre, il avait bien mérité un peu de repos ! Bref, inutile de dire que je suis terriblement désolée pour tout ce temps à attendre ce nouveau chapitre, mais au moins cela n'a pas été vain ! Car oui, il est là !! Enfin là !! Bref, passons à la suite, les réponses aux reviews anonymes et à ceux qui ont désactivé la fonction "recevoir les messages privés" ( d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ):

**Rachel:** Merci beaucoup, cela me fait chaud au coeur ! Et c'est avec grand plaisir que je t'annonce que la suite est enfin arrivée !!

**THe PEN Name HAs BeeN:** Wow, il faut que je réponde à deux reviews en même temps ! Alors comme ça, ma fic te disait déjà quelque chose ? C'est possible, ce n'est pas le seul site sur lequel je publie. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Tu vas bientôt savoir ce qu'il en est de Harry ! Quant à mon ordi, il est mort ( ce que j'ai indiqué plus haut ), eh oui ! Le papier ? Bien sûr que je connais ! Ca m'arrive souvent d'écrire dessus lorsque je n'ai pas mon clavier à portée de main ! Et finalement, voilà la suite !

**rim999:** Ha ha, oui, c'était fait exprès, mais tu as bien vu qu'il est revenu en un seul morceau ( ou presque ) ! Quant à Scrat, on sait bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrive, on s'attend à passer un bon moment ! Merci pour ta review, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9: Enfin débarrassés !

Manny, Sid et Diego observaient furtivement la plaine surpeuplée. Peu importait où se posait leur regard, il y avait toujours un tigre à dents de sabre errant parmi d'autres, énervé et impatient. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient familiers à Diego, comme le petit, maigre et nerveux, faible mais mesquin. Il y avait le gros également, bourru et massif, sans un brin de cervelle. Pourtant, il était dans l'incapacité de se rappeler leurs noms. Diego eut un sourire en coin: cela le rassurait de savoir que peu importait les circonstances, il n'arriverait jamais à se souvenir de ses anciens compagnons. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il avait bel et bien tiré un trait définitif sur son passé, et qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la « meute » de Manny.

Loin de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, Sid et Manny scrutaient les alentours à la recherche de leur minuscule ami. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, au milieu de toutes ces fourrures beiges, grises, noires ou châtains. Pourtant, le mammouth finit par le repérer: dans un renfoncement, protégés par la roche noire, une minuscule masse sombre roulée en boule était à peine visible derrière un tigre à dents de sabre à l'air féroce. Celui-ci était assis, et toisait ses semblables d'un regard froid et dur. L'air autoritaire, son port altier et sa taille impressionnante, tout chez lui indiquait son statut.

Avec un grondement sourd, Diego s'avança de quelques pas et se baissa à plat ventre, les narines frémissantes et les yeux semblables à deux fentes. Mais Manny l'arrêta avec sa trompe, de même que Sid qui pour une fois, loin de trembler de peur, était bien déterminé à sauver leur ami. On ne l'aurait deviné derrière son habituel côté gaffeur et enjoué, mais il se sentait responsable de l'enlèvement de Harry. C'était parce qu'ils avaient été séparés que le félin s'était retrouvé sans défense.

« D'abord, il nous faut un plan, glissa Manny à ses deux amis. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on avait fait avec le bébé humain ? »

HP à l'AG

Le chef des tigres leva la tête vers le ciel. L'orage de tout à l'heure s'était terminé aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Fait rare, les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient la voûte étoilée s'étaient dissipés presque en même temps que la pluie. A présent, une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes éclairaient le manteau de neige qui recouvrait entièrement le paysage.

Malgré cette vision enchanteresse, le prédateur n'était point charmé. Au contraire, il était vivement irrité et sur le point de perdre patience. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'il attendait le traitre et il n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Et pourtant... Il jeta un coup d'œil à son otage. Celui-ci était inconscient, inerte dans la neige juste derrière lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis sa tentative de fuite. Pas étonnant, se disait-il avec un rictus, il ne se réveillerait sûrement que dans quelques heures, méchamment meurtri. Si jamais il se réveille, pensa-t-il après réflexion.

Mais alors qu'il divaguait, un barrissement le tira de ses pensées, ce qui en fit d'ailleurs sursauter plus d'un. A l'origine de ce bruit insolite était un mammouth énorme, qu'il reconnut comme l'un des amis de Diego. L'animal produisait un raffut épouvantable, faisant trembler la terre de ses cris et ses pattes. Les tigres affolés craignaient même une avalanche. Ils couraient en tous sens, ne se préoccupant même pas d'attaquer le gigantesque mammifère, préférant se cogner les uns aux autres et s'enfuirent à toutes pattes. Le leader décida donc de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Tuez-le ! » ordonna-t-il à sa meute.

Ils obéirent aussitôt, encerclant le mammouth qui les repoussaient en frappant le sol de ses pattes et en balayant l'air de sa trompe. Il faisait un tel vacarme que la couche de neige se craquelait de part en part, et même la roche sous son corps commençait à se fissurer. Et pourtant, les tigres exhortés par leur chef ne reculaient pas d'un poil. La situation devenait dangereuse.

« Manny, cours ! » lança soudain Diego derrière lui.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui s'était glissé parmi eux, profitant de l'agitation. Le tigre se tenait dans une position d'attaque, prêt à recevoir qui s'approcherait de trop près. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Bientôt, il dût repousser ses adversaires à grands coups de griffes et de crocs, tandis que le mammouth courait en tous sens, piétinant le plus de monde possible. Voyant le manque total de coordination de sa troupe et la folie qui régnait dans ses rangs, le chef des tigres se jeta dans la mêlée pour rugir ses ordres, fou de rage, mais cela n'avait que peu d'effet.

Tirant avantage du capharnaüm, Sid s'était faufilé jusqu'au renfoncement qui abritait le chaton inanimé, désormais sans surveillance. Le paresseux se pencha sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était aussi léger qu'une plume et ne bougeait pas un muscle. Inquiet de ce manque de réaction, le mammifère secoua doucement le félin et l'appela.

« Hé Harry ! Harry ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux, un peu groggy.

« -Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Boule de poils ! dit Sid avec un sourire soulagé.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus m'appeler Boule de poils ? fit-il d'une voix faible et sur un ton joueur. Mais, où sont Diego et Manny ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'il sortait peu à peu de son état comateux.

-T'inquiète pas pour eux, ils s'en sortent très bien. Fais-moi confiance !

-D'accord... »

Harry ferma lentement ses yeux verts pour retourner au pays des songes. Il était exténué, le froid le faisait frissonner et son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Sid le serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour le préserver du froid mordant. Il leva le pouce en direction de ses deux amis qui reçurent son signal, redoublant d'ardeur à semer le trouble dans les rangs ennemis. Le paresseux s'appliqua ensuite à retourner jusqu'au sentier pour descendre la falaise, et cela le plus discrètement possible. Mais il est bien connu que paresseux et discrétion font deux ! Aussi Manny et Diego ne furent pas surpris lorsqu'à peine à un pas de la sortie, il trébucha sur un tigre qui donna aussitôt l'alerte en empêchant l'otage et son sauveur de s'enfuir.

Sans hésitation, Diego et Manny se jetèrent devant leurs amis pour les protéger. Le mammouth attrapa le duo pour le mettre sur son dos, puis s'avança vers la sortie avec le tigre mais les prédateurs s'étaient déjà réorganisés et la bloquaient. Ils firent immédiatement demi-tour et coururent, évitant de justesse tel ou tel tigre à dents de sabre qui se précipitaient sur eux. La situation était désespérée: coincés dans cette plaine, le quatuor n'avait aucune chance. C'est alors qu'un craquement sourd retentit, enveloppant tout le monde dans une atmosphère angoissante. D'un même ensemble, ils levèrent les yeux vers le sommet de la falaise. Ce n'était qu'une pointe noire effilée haute d'une vingtaine de mètres, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Enfin, plus pour longtemps, purent-ils tous constater.

Paniqués, les tigres se précipitèrent tous vers le sentier descendant, se bousculant les uns les autres, piétinant sans remords les plus faibles pour avoir la vie sauve. Manny et Diego, eux, ne purent atteindre la sortie. Ils ne étaient incapables de lutter contre la masse de prédateurs qui se pressaient pour arriver le premier en bas, ils étaient irrémédiablement poussés vers l'autre côté de la plaine. Une nouvelle fois bousculés par un félin, les quatre amis basculèrent dans le vide, emportés par une avalanche comme d'autres tigres à dents de sabre pas assez rapides. Tout cela s'était déroulé sous les yeux impuissants de Harry qui venait à peine de se réveiller.

HP à l'AG

Lorsque l'animagus reprit connaissance, c'était pour se retrouver à contempler les étoiles. Presque entièrement enfoui sous la neige, seule sa tête dépassait. Il s'en dégagea avec peine, grelottant, et se remémora les derniers évènements. Alors que ses amis étaient venus à son secours, ils avaient tous été emportés par une avalanche... Une avalanche ?!

Maintenant complètement paniqué, il ignora les lancements de son corps pour partir à la recherche de ses compagnons. Où étaient-ils ?! Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une étendue de blanc au pied de la falaise qu'il venait de dévaler. La neige était épaisse de plusieurs mètres, et c'était un miracle s'il n'avait pas fini entièrement recouvert. Il commença à fouiller la neige de ses petites pattes endolories par le froid. Il tentait en vain de ne pas se laisser envahir par la crainte pesante qui compressait sa poitrine. Ils étaient forcément là !! Quelque part ! Il était malheureusement trop faible pour utiliser sa magie, ni même se transformer en panthère...

Avec dextérité, Harry poursuivit sa tâche. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, lui-même poussé par la force du désespoir. D'ici, il entendait parfaitement le rugissement de rage des tigres et le hurlement incessant des loups mêlés qui provenaient du sommet de la falaise. Ils faisaient une cacophonie effroyable, presque irréelle en comparaison à la sérénité de la nuit étoilée. Le chaton retourna la neige longtemps sous ce concert morbide, pendant des heures peut-être, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il haïssait cette neige qu'il avait jadis admirée, elle qui à présent formait une barrière infranchissable entre lui et ses amis.

Cela faisait un moment que les prédateurs s'étaient tus, et pourtant il continuait toujours à creuser. Il était trempé, transi, meurtri et surtout brisé. Et finalement, une lueur d'espoir: il venait de découvrir une touffe de fourrure châtain. Vite, il s'empressa de dégager le corps. Celui d'un tigre à dents de sabre. Mort. Mais ce n'était pas Diego.

En proie au désespoir, le chaton aurait pleuré s'il ne sentait pas, au plus profond de lui, qu'il devait continuer. Alors il continua. Continua. Et continua. Au hasard, il creusa un peu par ci, par là, et découvrit un toupet de poils d'un marron très clair. Il n'osa pas espérer de peur d'être cruellement déçu alors il dégagea stratégiquement le corps, de sorte de le faire le plus rapidement possible.

C'était Sid. Harry avait à peine réussi à enlever assez de neige pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Il l'appela sans cesse, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, les cris malheureux du chaton ne suscitaient aucune réaction. Il le secouait de toutes ses forces, mordant et griffant la peau, mais rien. A la fin, il se blottit contre le paresseux, parcouru de pitoyables sanglots. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il l'aurait pris pour un bébé qui venait de perdre sa mère. Étrangement, cela le fit sourire malgré lui.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de lui: c'était le bras du paresseux. Celui-ci bailla puis étira son bras, sous les yeux démesurément agrandis du félin. Presque au même moment, la neige se craquela, laissant apparaître Diego et Manny trempés jusqu'aux os qui s'ébrouaient. Avec un sourire, ils s'approchèrent de Harry tandis que Sid se relevait en essorant sa fourrure avec des gestes maladroits.

Heureux de se retrouver tous sains et saufs, les trois animaux préhistoriques arboraient des visages rayonnants. Pourtant, leur compagnon du futur n'était pas d'humeur aussi joyeuse. Il restait silencieux, et ses yeux étaient brillants. Tremblant, il se jeta sur la première chose à portée de pattes: Sid, auquel il s'accrocha comme à une bouée, désespérément, ses griffes sorties pour s'accrocher à son torse, blotti contre sa fourrure dans laquelle il enfouit sa tête.

« Aïe ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! zozota le paresseux, surpris par l'attitude du plus petit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ? » demanda Manny, inquiet.

Aucune réponse.

« Hé, petit ! » fit Diego en posant sa patte sur l'épaule du chaton.

La poigne de l'animagus se fit plus forte, ce qui fit crier de douleur Sid. Cela sembla ramener Harry à la réalité qui le lâcha aussitôt. Il recula rapidement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tout frémissant. Le paresseux sembla soudain comprendre sa détresse et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'un câlin, tu n'as qu'à demander ! »

Les deux autres sourirent, saisissant enfin ce qu'il se passait. Manny frotta le dos du plus jeune de sa trompe, alors que Diego posait sa patte sur sa tête.

« Allons, allons... dit celui d'une voix réconfortante. Pleure un bon coup, ça fait pas de mal... »

Évidemment, Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait.

HP à l'AG

Plus tard, le petit groupe s'était réfugié dans une grotte, derrière la falaise, là où la roche noire était dépourvue de neige. Pour l'instant, le danger était écarté car il semblait que les tigres et les loups avaient quitté l'endroit depuis longtemps, probablement pour partir à leur recherche. Sid avait allumé un feu autour duquel tous dormaient profondément. Sauf le chaton qui était assis à l'entrée de la grotte, à contempler les étoiles. Impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil après ces évènements.

Il se sentait horriblement honteux et misérable de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Pleurer devant ses amis, ou même devant n'importe qui le répugnait. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule et faiblard. Une étoile attira soudain son attention, celle qui portait le nom de feu son parrain. Son parrain... Lorsqu'il avait cherché ses trois compagnons dans la neige, il avait en même temps revécu cette nuit où Sirius avait disparu. Harry ne pouvait supporter de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, et par sa faute. Car c'était à cause de lui qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pris dans une avalanche, ils avaient dû venir à son secours. Il était pitoyable...

Perdu dans ses noires pensées, l'animagus n'entendit pas les pas lourds du mammouth s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assis à ses côtés et lui adresse la parole, le faisant sursauter.

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça après l'avalanche ? »

Surpris, le félin tourna la tête vers le gigantesque mammifère, mais celui-ci fixait obstinément la lune, refusant de croiser le regard de l'autre.

« J'ai cru... vous avoir perdus, répondit Harry après un certain temps, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur les étoiles.

-Ça n'explique pas tout.

-C'est vrai... »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le chaton réfléchissait à un moyen de répondre sans avoir à dire une vérité trop douloureuse, mais bizarrement il se sentait trop las pour ça. Pour une fois, il avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un. Cependant il ne se doutait pas que ses deux autres amis les écoutaient attentivement, feignant le sommeil alors qu'ils gardaient les yeux grands ouverts, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Récemment, commença Harry d'une voix lointaine, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux.

Manny ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Il savait qu'il fallait du temps pour avouer ce genre de choses.

« C'était un ami très précieux, poursuivit-il. Il était à la fois mon grand frère et mon père. Il était la seule véritable famille qui me restait... Diego lui ressemble un peu. »

A ces mots, le tigre pressa fortement les paupières, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Mais Harry ne sembla rien remarquer. Aussi continua-t-il:

« C'est de ma faute s'il... Il, il était venu à mon secours, comme vous trois vous êtes venus, et c'est là qu'il... »

A ce moment du récit, sa voix se brisa. Incapable d'en dire plus, il se tut. Il baissa le regard sur ses pattes, espérant que ses yeux brillants ne se verraient pas. Finalement, le mammouth brisa le silence.

« Tu sais, je pense que ton ami n'aurait pas voulu que tu ressasses le passé comme ça. Après tout, s'il s'est sacrifié, c'est pour que tu vives, non ?

-Bien sûr, mes amis m'ont dit la même chose. » répliqua Harry sur un ton amer.

C'était la vérité. Après la mort de Sirius, ses amis avaient tout fait pour le réconforter, à grand renfort de lettres puisqu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de venir le voir. A ce moment-là, l'animagus leur en avait énormément voulu, car ils ne faisaient que répéter ce que tout le monde aurait dit, et ça ne l'aidait pas franchement... Après coup, il trouvait sa réaction injustifiée, car bien que ses amis ne soient pas d'un grand réconfort, ils faisaient de leur mieux. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur tenir grief... Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment le mammouth allait réagir après sa révélation. Vraiment, que pourrait-il dire qui puisse le soulager de la mort de son cher parrain ?

« Alors quoi, tu vas continuer à te morfondre et à te plaindre de ton existence comme un sale petit égoïste ?! Rejeter tout le monde pour mieux t'apitoyer sur toi-même, c'est ça ?! » s'écria abruptement Manny, furieux, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Interloqué, le félin releva soudainement la tête pour croiser le regard brillant de son ami. Un regard aussi brillant que le sien.

« Tu crois pouvoir te dire que personne ne peut te comprendre, pour ne pas avoir à avancer, parce que c'est trop dur ?! » continua-t-il sur le même ton, sa voix se faisant plus forte et en même temps tremblante.

Diego et Sid étaient aussi surpris que Harry par le soudain emportement du mammouth. Manny quant à lui hésitait à poursuivre, car il savait que ses amis l'écoutaient, mais après tout il fallait bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se força à se calmer. Expirant enfin, il frissonna un peu et entama son récit.

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu des personnes chères... Ma femme et mon fils. Ils ont été tués par des humains. » conta-t-il tout en fixant le chaton droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci, incapable de soutenir le regard du géant plus longtemps brisa le contact visuel. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas leur révéler toute la vérité.

« Après ça, j'étais froid, antipathique et associable. Je ne laissais personne m'approcher, persuadé qu'on ne pouvait me comprendre. C'était jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sid et Diego. Avec eux, j'ai enfin pu reconstruire une famille. Une drôle de famille ! » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il se tut et attendit la réaction du félin, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à ouvrir la bouche. L'animal préhistorique pensa même une fraction de seconde qu'il était redevenu aussi muet que lorsqu'il avait perdu sa voix.

« Manny... Je suis désolé, fit finalement Harry, la tête basse.

-Ça ne fait rien va, lui répondit-il en détournant les yeux, gêné après une telle effusion. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? »

L'animagus hocha docilement la tête. Après cela, le mammouth retourna se coucher auprès du feu, mais le félin ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il continua de contempler le ciel qui se faisait déjà moins sombre. Songeur, il remarqua à peine les bruissements de feuilles tout autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd se fasse entendre.

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Les oreilles rabattues en arrière, il s'approcha lentement des rares buissons qui entouraient la grotte, son ventre rasant le sol. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du feuillage frémissant, il s'arrêta, complètement figé, à part sa queue qui fouettait silencieusement l'air. Le buisson s'immobilisa aussi. Il bondit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec une petite créature au long museau, aux pattes griffues et à la queue aussi touffue que celle d'un écureuil. L'animal amassait ses nombreux glands dans un trou profond creusé depuis peu, et qui, à l'apparition du félin, se mit à pousser un cri strident. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le chaton ferma son museau de force, car il ne supportait plus que ses tympans soient ainsi maltraités. Après quelques secondes à se toiser, quelque chose revint à la mémoire de Harry.

« Mais c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Tu es l'animal de l'autre fois ! »

Scrat hocha la tête avec ferveur. Il semblait aussi se rappeler de l'animagus, et voulut lui faire savoir en sautillant sur place tout en le pointant du doigt. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à son manège. Finalement, l'écureuil-rat se calma et retourna à sa pile de glands, tournant le dos au chaton perplexe. Puis il refit face au félin en lui tendant un minuscule gland, le plus petit de sa réserve. Le voyageur du futur l'accepta, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire avec. Scrat le lui montra en ouvrant la bouche et en pointant du doigt le fond de sa gorge. Harry hésita, mais lorsqu'il remarqua l'air menaçant qu'arborait le plus petit, il capitula et déglutit, se préparant à engloutir l'infâme nourriture. Cependant, alors que le gland était sur le point d'entrer dans sa gueule, l'écureuil-rat s'en empara brusquement et l'avala sans attendre.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'animal se poster devant ses glands comme un amant jaloux, défendant ses biens à force de cris stridents, de gestes désordonnés et d'yeux globuleux braqués sur lui. Il décida donc de le laisser en paix. Il sortit des buissons et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Diego au regard tueur. Il perdit rapidement son hilarité et déglutit une seconde fois.

« Salut Diego...

-Ça fait des heures que tu devrais être couché ! » gronda-t-il comme un papa poule surprotecteur.

Cela fit sourire intérieurement Harry: il avait vraiment l'impression qu'avec lui, le félin perdait son côté sauvage et prédateur et se ramollissait même. Heureusement que Diego ne s'en rendait pas compte ! Il était tellement comique lorsqu'il essayait de cacher qu'il ne pouvait résister face aux adorables regards mouillés de chaton que l'animagus lui lançait. Même Manny était vulnérable face à ses yeux doux ! Étrangement, seul Sid semblait immunisé contre cette arme. C'était probablement dû aux traitements que lui avait faits subir le diablotin plein de ressources qui se cachait derrière sa façade de mignon petit animal.

Cependant cette fois-ci son tour ne marcha pas car avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'expliquer, le tigre l'attrapa par la peau du cou dans sa gueule. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la grotte, où il le déposa près des restes fumants du feu de bois. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, le tigre à dents de sabre prit le chaton entre ses pattes puissantes pour le maintenir fermement en place.

-Et maintenant, dors ! siffla-t-il furieusement d'un ton sans réplique.

Souriant contre la fourrure de son aîné, Harry s'exécuta. Ici, il se sentait entouré, aimé. Il pouvait penser à l'avenir, sans se soucier de Voldemort et de ses acolytes, ni de sa famille moldue tyrannique et encore moins de tous ses autres problèmes. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter ses trois compagnons, se disait-il avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

De son côté, Diego n'était pas aussi joyeux. Il avait une expression paisible en observant le félin dormir, bien vite dissipée par une inquiétude qui, depuis peu, se faisait de plus en plus présente: quand leur ami du futur rentrerait-il chez lui ? Car malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment... Il n'appartenait pas à cette époque, il avait son propre monde rempli de magie. Manny et Sid le savaient aussi, c'est pourquoi ils ne s'endormirent que très tard cette nuit-là.

HP à l'AG

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Harry fut le premier réveillé, suivi de peu par Manny. Tous deux eurent la tâche difficile, voire quasi-impossible de réveiller les deux marmottes, alias Diego et Sid. Le tigre fut le plus facile: il suffit d'une douche froide -de neige- pour que celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. L'énorme boule de neige du mammouth l'avait trempé jusqu'aux os, et l'avait rendu de bien méchante humeur. Vexé, il bouda ses deux amis pendant qu'ils s'occupaient du paresseux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci portait bien son nom. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux lorsque Manny le fit tomber à deux mètres du sol, après l'avoir fait tournoyer autour de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Harry tout en fixant le paresseux endormi d'un air envieux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le mammouth, songeur. Tu pourrais peut-être lui lécher la figure ? »

Le chaton fit une grimace dégoûtée. Diego, qui les observaient du coin de l'œil, eut pitié d'eux et décida de leur donner un coup de patte.

« Avec lui, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. »

Il sortit ses griffes qu'il aiguisa contre la paroi de la grotte, puis, avec un rictus machiavélique s'approcha de sa victime sans défense. Victime qui laissa échapper un hurlement lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur à son petit derrière sensible. Frottant ledit derrière, il jeta un regard noir au tigre à dents de sabre.

« Si tu voulais me réveiller, tu n'avais qu'à me secouer gentiment ! »

Ses trois amis échangèrent des regards amusés. Après un petit déjeuner frugal, ils se remirent en route. Malgré les vives protestations de Diego, Manny décida de le porter sur son dos car le tigre ne s'était pas encore complètement remis de ses blessures et boitait. Sid et Harry quant à eux marchaient juste derrière. Le félin se sentait pris de fatigue, en plus les meurtrissures qu'il avait reçues au cours de leur dernière aventure lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention au début, mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il s'efforça de cacher le boitement que provoquait la blessure que lui avait infligée Sadis.

Sid de son côté remarqua bien vite le manège du plus petit. Il avait aperçu ses grimaces de douleur et entendu son souffle court. Sans un mot, il le souleva brusquement de terre et le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry, fit le paresseux sur un ton de reproches, si tu as mal tu n'as pas à te forcer !

-Désolé, lui répondit le chaton, sincère. Je ne voulais pas vous ralentir.

-N'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-il. Si je te porte, tu ne nous ralentis pas, tu vois ?

Avec un sourire, l'animagus acquiesça. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, ce que Harry trouva fort étrange connaissant le mammifère préhistorique et son irrésistible envie de parler. Levant la tête, il vit que celui-ci avait le regard vague, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota soudain Sid.

-Pourquoi ?! s'exclama le félin, interloqué.

-C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état, expliqua-t-il, l'air sombre. Si je ne t'avais pas perdu lorsqu'on combattait les loups, tu n'aurais jamais été enlevé.

-Mais c'est faux ! se récria-t-il. Ce serait arrivé de toute façon, et puis grâce à ça tu as pu voler au secours de Manny, non ?

-C'est vrai... Merci, Harry. »

Le chaton frotta sa tête contre celle du paresseux pour le réconforter. Après cela, Harry fut content de constater que son ami avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

* * *

...Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression d'être incroyablement barbante et récurrente avec tout ça: déjà au dernier chapitre je feignais la mort de Diego, et maintenant je recommence avec l'avalanche, même si mon intention n'était pas de faire croire que le trio était mort, il n'empêche que c'est ce que j'ai fait... Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça !

Enfin bref, je dois dire un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs, et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs Alerts et/ou Favoris ! Désolée, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour citer tout le monde ! Je ne ferai qu'un merci spécial à Livioute et Night Shade pour m'avoir soutenue durant l'écriture de ce chapitre !

Voilà, voilà... En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je pense que ce sera le tout dernier, et si ce n'est pas le dernier, c'est sûr que ce sera l'avant-dernier ( logique ) ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera, mais comme d'habitude je peux assurer qu'il arrivera ! Me connaissant, pas avant les vacances de Noël ( hélas ! )... J'espère quand même le publier plus tôt que cela ! Allez, bonne lecture sur !


End file.
